ÂME-SOEUR РОДНАЯ ДУША
by shalimare
Summary: Un peu HP (après le tome 7). Un peu Saw (avec un Jigsaw jeune). Un couple? Peut-être, Peut-être pas... Venez lire et donnez moi votre avis svp. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés désolé :/ (Attention UA) Terminé.
1. Chapter 1 Debut d'une équipe d'élite

Et voici une nouvelle fic :)

Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Saw et ses personnages non plus.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors je voulais la partager avec d'autres lecteurs si ça vous plait laissez moi une review avec votre avis plz ^^

Merci et bonne lecture avec notre Hermione nationale et un petit peu de saw en prime ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Début d'une équipe d'Elite.**

Hermione Granger, seize ans et demi, sorcière diplômée de l'école de magie Poudlard, membre du trio d'or de Gryffondor, et héro de la deuxième guerre des sorciers opposant ceux de la lumière menés par Albus Dumbledord et son organisation L'ordre du phœnix contre ceux des ténèbres menés par Tom Elvis Jedusor alias "Voldemort" et son organisation Les mangemorts. Meilleure amie du survivant Harry Potter alias "celui qui a survécu" vainqueur de Voldemort après le décès de Dumby au cours de leur sixième année à Poudlard, et de Ron Weasley, sixième fils et enfant des Weasley, premier ami d'Harry et dernier membre de ce trio doré.

Notre trio n'eut même pas le temps d'attendre de se remettre convenablement de la guerre, ni prendre le temps de pleurer les morts qu'ils étaient envoyés en formation d'auror. Leur statut de héro de guerre ainsi que la victoire sur Voldemort ont fait qu'ils n'ont eut besoin que de 3 mois intensifs avant d'être diplômés du corps des aurors de Grande Bretagne. Le ministre Fudge, qui avait réussi on ne sait comment ni par quel moyen à se faire réélire à la tête du gouvernement sorcier anglais, avait eu l'idée d'ouvrir une nouvelle branche de la section des aurors et de former une équipe d'élite qui s'occuperait essentiellement de stopper et arrêter les tueurs en série moldus et magiques partout dans le monde. Et bien sûr pour que cette équipe soit un succès, il fut décidé que notre fameux trio d'or se verrait occuper chacun une place de choix dans cette équipe d'élite!

On pourrait se dire que Harry, Ron et Hermione en auraient eu marre de se battre et de risquer leur vie après la guerre contre face de serpent (aussi appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous-savez-qui, Voldichou, Voldemort, de son véritable nom Tom Elvis Jedusor) qui commença officieusement à leur 11 ans et officiellement à leur 6 eme année, mais ils avaient l'envie de le sentiment de devoir aider moldus et sorciers. Pour les premiers afin de rembourser un peu toute la folie de Voldichou et ses Voldettes contre eux pendant les deux guerres. Et les seconds...bah pour éviter que se reproduise la montée en puissance d'une autre face de serpent.

Harry, désormais libéré de la prophétie de Trelawney, était la plupart du temps occupé par son couple avec Ginny, la plus jeune sœur de Ron et septième enfant des Weasley. Il comptait bientôt la demander en mariage et enfin profiter de sa vie. Ron, quant à lui et malgré les envies de son entourage, ne voulait que profiter de son travail d'auror et de sa petite amie Lavande Brown.

Hermione, elle, gardait le nez dans ses bouquins. Les garçons l'avaient même surnommée la frigide, mais peu lui importait car pour elle ceux de son âge, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, avaient le QI d'une huitre (à part Ron qui lui ne dépassait pas la moule!) Mais elle adorait ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie en première année contre un Troll des montagnes adulte. Ah lala qu'ils en avaient vécu des aventures depuis leur rencontre...La pierre philosophale et Voldy en première année, puis un basilik et une pétrification en deuxième année. Un dangereux criminel échappé de la pire prison sorcière de Grande Bretagne ainsi que des détraqueurs aspirateur de bonheur et accessoirement d'âme si on est trop près d'eux, et une année scolaire en double grâce à un retourneur de temps en troisième année. Un tournois hypra dangereux qui a vu son meilleur ami poisseux, alias Harry Potter, être contraint d'y participer par contrat magique, une dispute entre Ron et Harry et elle obligé de l'aider pour qu'il survive, le tout agrémenté d'un mangemort sous polynectar en cours de défense et le come back de Voldy dans le cimetière de son papounet pour finir la quatrième année.

La cinquième année à vue une folle raciste et barbare traumatiser les élèves de Poudlard sois disant en leur enseignant la défense par la lecture tout en leur faisant écrire des lignes de punition avec une plume qui utilise votre propre sang, puis poisseux a encore réussi à se mettre dans le pétrin en embarquant ses copinous au ministère pour sauver Sirius innocent mais grosse bagarre et papa Malfoy s'est retrouvé là...Résultat Sirius: mouru! Prophétie: connue de tous, ou pas! HP: Déprimé après la mort de Sirius et la possession de tonton Voldy...Enfin bref une fin d'année comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pour la sixième année Dumby est mouru et les mangemorts rentrent dans Poudlard grâce à bébé Malfoy. Leur septième année à été remplacée par une chasse aux morceaux d'âme de Voldy cachés un peu partout en Angleterre, et enfin la bataille finale qui a vue beaucoup de leurs amis mourir. Ils avaient été exemptés de refaire, ou faire en l'occurrence, leur 7eme année grâce à toutes leurs connaissances.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que l'équipe d'élite était en fonction et ils avaient déjà un tueur en série moldu à stopper. Apparemment les flics moldus avaient tous subies les tests de ce fameux tueur aux puzzle alias Jigsaw. En attente du portoloin international que le chef devait leur fournir, le trio étudiait les dossiers du tueur et de ses victimes. Enfin Hermione était plongée dedans alors que Ron et Harry parlaient Quiddich.

Du côté des garçons:

Ron: Eh mec! Tu trouves pas qu'elle saoûle un peu mione avec sa paperasse?

Harry: Eh! Si elle avait pas été plongée dans les livres, on serait plus vivants à l'heure qu'il est je te rappel!

Ron: Ah les femmes! J'ai hâte que la saison de Quiddich commence, je vais avoir des billets pour l'ouverture...

Harry: Ouai moi aussi je vais en avoir, mais je me réserve pour la demie et la finale!

Du côté d'Hermione, les cellules grises étaient au stade de la fusion! Hermione avait pu déduire tout pleins de choses du tueur rien qu'en analysant le profile de ses victimes. Elle avait fait une pile pour celles qui avaient survécus et celles qui avaient échouées au test...car c'était bien cela, Jigsaw les mettait à l'épreuve, conduisant soit à leur rédemption soit à leur condamnation et donc à leur mort. Pour le moment la majorité de ses victimes sont toxicomanes: héroïne, cocaïne, crack; et autres joyeusetés.

* * *

~PDV Hermione~

Mais qui est-il? Il met à l'épreuve ceux qui ont vraiment touchés le fond! La vidéo de présentation ne ment pas, il n'est pas psychopathe ni vicieux. Il ne cherche pas à faire souffrir...mais plutôt à punir! Oui c'est ça! Aurait-il subit quelque chose qui n'a pas été puni? Où bien quelqu'un qu'il aime à subit quelque chose d'impuni... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je sens ma magie qui m'indique que je suis dans le vrai au sujet de Jigsaw mais que je ne dois pas en parler...

Je préfère faire confiance aux livres ...enfin c'était avant...avant, maintenant je me fie à ma magie et je sens que nous sommes enfin connectées! Je ne fais plus qu'un avec elle, elle est ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur et ma mère en même temps. En parlant de mère ce n'est plus la même chose avec mes parents qu'avant toute cette histoire de sorcellerie et de guerre...Avant nous étions comme les doigts d'une main, presque fusionnels, complices; mais depuis que le professeur MacGonagal est venue l'été de mes 11 ans et nous a appris que j'étais une sorcière, je sens cette réticence...presque de la peur. Je sais bien que tout ce que j'ai vécu au cours de ma scolarité à Poudlard a encouragé cette peur pour moi, et pour cette magie qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ni ressentir...

Mais je pensais que le fait que cette même magie ait pu les protéger pendant la guerre aurait éventuellement eu gain de cause et surmonté leur peur; Or ce que je prends pour un don et une merveilleuse amie pour moi, est également la source de la fracture entre mes parents et moi. Ils ne me pardonnent pas de leur avoir effacé tous leur souvenirs de leur fille, et de les avoir expatriés en Australie, même si depuis l'inversion du sortilège de mémoire ils sont heureux d'y vivre. Nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes, notamment avec mon père qui exigeait que je renie la magie et vive en simple moldue, sous leur toit avec leurs règles de plus...Autant dire que le caractère de la princesse des lions est très nettement ressortit et que mon père à ravalé ses mots blessant au risque de me perdre complètement, je reste après tout leur unique fille. Des disputes aussi grosses chez les Granger depuis ma grand-mère Suzette et son club de French Cancan du haut de ses 94 ans. J'ai depuis pris de la distance et réside dans une maison à Godric Hollow non loin du manoir Potter qu'Harry à fait rénover après la guerre et où il vit avec Ginny, Ron et Lavande lorsqu'elles ne sont pas en étude à Poudlard.

~Fin PDV Hermione~

* * *

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par Harry et Ron qui venaient de réceptionner le portoloin.

Harry: Hey mione, départ dans 2 minutes! Attrape tes affaires vite!

Hermione: Ok Harry, je suis là. Allons-y!

Le trio atterri sur la dernière scène de crime de Jigsaw, et immédiatement Hermione enregistra , analysa, déduisit et tout autre chose dans sa tête qui la rapprochait un peu plus à chaque meurtre/épreuve de l'auteur. De leur côté les garçons discutaient avec la police moldue locale afin d'avoir des renseignements complémentaires pour le dossier. Autant Hermione était un peut trop investie dans ce dossier sur le tueur aux puzzles, autant Ron et Harry auraient préférés être à un match de Quiddich ou sur une enquête sorcière.

Bien qu' Harry ait été élevé dans la société moldue, comme un moldu, il s'était considérablement adapté et intégré dans la société sorcière sang-pur. A tel point qu'il s'était mis à lui ordonner des choses, lui imposer des règles de convenance qu'en tant que femme sorcière - même née de moldue- elle se devrait de respecter! Allant même jusqu'à essayer de la marier à un sang pur et à la chaperonner. Harry et Ron pensaient en bon sang pur, qu'elle ne devait pas vivre seule, c'est pourquoi ils débarquaient chez elle chacun leur tour et restaient à la surveiller, s'invitant même à dormir sans demander ou prévenir. Hermione avait aussitôt explosé et mis les pendules à l'heure, en leur disant qu'ils ne reviendraient chez elle que sur invitation, et que leurs règles pour bonne petite pouliche sang-pur ils pouvaient se les mettre où elle pensait! Le tout agrémenté de quelques malédictions grises bien placées et autant dire que depuis leur relation n'a jamais été pareil. Quelque chose s'était cassé, et ne pourrait sans doute jamais se réparer. Ils étaient restés amis mais plus aussi fusionnels qu'à Poudlard. Avant c'était le trio d'or de Gryffondor, désormais c'était Harry et Ron d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre.

* * *

Alors verdict? :)

Merci pour votre lecture et pour la review si vous en avez laissé :D

A bientôt pour la suite :D

xoxo

Shalimare.


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre et sauvetage

Bonjour voici la suite tant attendue j'espère :)

laissez une review siou plait :D

bonne lecture xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: RENCONTRE ET SAUVETAGE.**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur voyage en portoloin, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas informé ses collègues sur ses découvertes a propos de Jigsaw. Elle venait de passer toute la nuit à développer un algorithme à partir de l'arithmancie pour définir où allait se dérouler la nouvelle épreuve de Jigsaw. Résultat étant un hôpital moldu aujourd'hui même, elle informa immédiatement son supérieur qui envoya le trio sur place dans les plus brefs délais.

Hôpital de Denver:

Le trio venait d'arriver dans une ruelle sombre par portoloin, et les garçons avaient décidés de se séparer pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui restait de marbre à l'extérieur mais exultait à l'intérieur d'elle même.

-Je prends le troisième et quatrième étage dit Harry.

-Ok et moi les premier et second, répondit Ron.

-Très bien, je prends donc la dernière aile, la maternité, j'ai compris messieurs les sang-purs...Dit Hermione blasée qu'ils ne lui ai même pas demandé son avis.

_Aile maternité de l'hôpital_

Hermione, grâce à son algorithme avait définie que l'épreuve de Jigsaw se déroulerait dans l'aile de maternité, mais n'en avait pas informé ses collègues trop sang-purs pour ce service féminin.

Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais sa magie et son instinct lui dictaient qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dès qu'elle passa la porte de la maternité, elle était comme poussée dans une direction précise, presque comme un impérium sauf qu'elle était consciente...Elle se stoppa au service des prématurés, entra dans la salle contenant les couveuses et les nouveaux-nés, et fut de nouveau dirigée vers un bébé en particulier.

Ce bébé, un petit garçon né à 8 mois de grossesse avec un petit poids, était sous perfusion pour lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin et lui permettre de prendre un peu plus de poids. Hermione était stationnée devant la couveuse, fixant le petit garçon et cherchant pourquoi elle se trouvait ici...son regard fut attiré par le produit de la perfusion et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en lisant le nom sur l'étiquette: Kétamine, un anesthésiant utilisé notamment chez les chevaux et mortel chez un nouveau né.

Hermione héla un médecin dans le couloir mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la croire, elle retourna donc auprès de son petit protégé, débrancha la perfusion qui venait tout juste de se mettre en route et dont le produit n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre la veine du bébé, et le pris délicatement dans ses bras tout en lui parlant éviter qu'il n'attrape froid, après avoir vérifié les alentours qu'aucun moldu n'était présent, elle conjura une belle couverture rouge au liseré or et parsemée de petits serpents vert et argent. Malgré son étonnement face aux serpents, Hermione enveloppa délicatement le petit garçon dedans, et continua à le bercer calmement.

Sentant une présence étrangère mais pourtant rassurante elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec un magnifique jeune homme brun, de corpulence moyenne, de beaux yeux marron glacés, environ une tête de plus qu'elle et habillé complètement de noir. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard. Un regard pour savoir qui était ce magnifique jeune homme: Jigsaw, le tueur aux puzzles!

* * *

_Du côté de Jigsaw_

Il venait de quitter cette jeune maman junkie. Elle avait pris de la drogue toute sa grossesse, ce qui avait déclenché l'accouchement prématurément, il l'avait donc sélectionnée pour son test...

Qu'elle déception. Elle avait dû choisir entre son bébé et une dose de sa saloperie de drogue. Il lui avait laissé le choix, le choix de la vie contre celui de la mort...elle n'avait eu aucune considération pour son enfant nouveau né, aucune!Et son cadavre serait bientôt découvert dans sa chambre du service maternité.

Il se trouvait donc en chemin pour aller arrêter la perfusion de kétamine qui aurait du être administré au nouveau-né, il n'était pas sans cœur, il n'allait pas laisser un bébé sans défense mourir de cette façon. Pas alors que lui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre son bébé.

Il venait d'arriver devant la salle des couveuses, entra et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir une jeune femme devant la couveuse où il devait se rendre. Il se demandait qui elle était, si elle était une de ces femmes mentalement instables qui enlevaient des bébé dans les maternité.

Il la regarda s'affoler, puis héler un docteur mais n'entendit rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Le médecin s'éloigna sans accorder plus de considération aux élucubrations de la jeune femme, qui retourna près de la couveuse malgré tout. Il l'a vit débrancher la perfusion létale qui venait de se mettre en route et prendre le bébé, regarder autour d'elle et ...

Jigsaw fut ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir...La jeune femme venait tout simplement de faire apparaître une magnifique couverture rouge et or avec des petits serpents verts et argents dessus. Il se trouvait devant une sorcière, exactement comme lui racontait sa grand-mère elle même une crackmole. Il la regarda emmailloter le nouveau-né délicatement dans la dite couverture afin qu'il n'ait pas froid en dehors de la chaleur de la couveuse et lui parler doucement en le berçant.

Elle releva la tête et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il fut subjugué par son regard chocolat, et par ses actions, elle venait tout simplement de sauver ce bébé.

* * *

_Du côté d'Hermione_

Hermione et Jigsaw ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, seuls les pleurs du bébé força Hermione à se re concentrer sur lui pour le bercer, s'étant immobilisé un instant.

\- Bonjour Jigsaw! Dit Hermione en chuchotant.

\- Bonjour ...? Dit Jigsaw surpris en chuchotant également.

\- Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione, Dit elle.

\- Et moi c'est John! Dit celui-ci ne sachant pas pourquoi il lui donnait son véritable nom.

\- Tu es une sorcière si je ne me trompe pas!? Dit John un peu hésitant.

\- Je ... J'en suis une mais comment...? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Ma grand-mère était une crackmole d'une famille de sang-pur assez ancienne. Répondit-il en se rapprochant complètement d'elle.

-Ah bon? Laquelle? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas de me le dire, dit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Les Peverels, répondit John en souriant, trouvant les rougeurs d'Hermione tout à fait magnifiques.

-Whoua! La plus ancienne famille sang-pur d'Angleterre! Dit Hermione subjuguée. Et toi? Es tu aussi un crackmole comme ta grand-mère ou es tu sorcier? Questionna-t-elle intriguée.

-Je suis également un sorcier, mais j'ai étudié chez moi avec des précepteurs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette, un peu comme toi de ce que j'ai vu. Lui répondit-il troublé d'ainsi se dévoiler à une parfaite inconnue.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais personne n'est au courant pour moi! Je suis désolé d'être aussi curieuse mais je suis une née de moldue alors dès que je peux emmagasiner des connaissances je le fais. S'excusa Hermione honteuse.

-Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi ne t'en fais donc pas! Et la curiosité est très bien tant que tu sais quand la réfréner. Dit John charmé par sa compagne de pièce.

Les deux se sourirent, puis après quelques instants de silence Hermione posa une question cruciale à John.

-Pourquoi as tu voulu tuer ce bébé? Où alors es-tu ici pour le sauver car sa mère à choisi l'option mort dans ton épreuve pour elle?! Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, priant silencieusement pour que son instinct ne se soit pas trompé sur cet homme.

John pour sa part était surpris de ce qu'elle savait de lui, et décida de la revoir dans l'avenir et de lui parler de son passé...Cela lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien d'exorciser ses démons et permettrait à cette fascinante jeune sorcière de comprendre un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment de ses épreuves.

Il lui confia juste que la jeune maman aurait pu avoir la chance qu'il n'a jamais eu de connaitre son nouveau-né et qu'elle a préféré prendre sa saloperie de drogue, et que le bébé n'avait pas à en payer le prix.

Hermione fut bouleversée par les sous-entendus derrière cette simple explication et par les épreuves par lesquelles John avait sans aucun doute dû passer. Elle décida à son tour de le revoir et de lui confier son histoire, et ainsi de mieux apprendre à le connaitre.

Cet homme la fascinait. Cette femme le fascinait. Ils se contemplaient yeux dans les yeux comme unis par un lien incassable, Hermione berçant toujours le nouveau-né de nouveau endormi. La magie du moment fut brisée par celle d'Hermione qui la prévenait d'une approche hostile envers John.

-Il y a du monde en approche, tu devrais partir, le bébé est sauf désormais. Lui dit-elle la voix tordue par le chagrin de le quitter.

-Ils ont dû trouver sa mère, et prévenir tes collègues...Je..J'aimerais te revoir! Lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle presque timide.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup te revoir John! Lui confia-t-elle en retour presque rougissante, le regard presque fuyant.

-Tiens! Lui dit-il en lui confiant un collier de communication. Avec ça tu pourra me contacter quand tu veux, et on se fixera un rendez-vous...N'importe où! La rassura-t-il.

-Merci John, fais attention à toi s'il te plait. Lui dit elle, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'en pris Hermione, fais attention à toi également. Lui répondit-il sa main caressant sa joue avec délicatesse et légèreté avant de transplaner vers une destination inconnue, laissant Hermione et le bébé seuls.

A peine quelques secondes après le départ de Jigsaw, Ron et Harry entrèrent en trombe avec un médecin dans la pièce où elle berçait le bébé. Elle donna quelques explications au médecin, sur le débranchement de la perfusion de kétamine, et la sortie du bébé de la couveuse pour le garder au chaud et le rassurer en attendant quelqu'un, celui-ci parut bien embêté de ne pas l'avoir écouté dès le départ, sans savoir qu'Hermione le remerciait silencieusement pour ça.

Après quelques questions auprès du personnel médical et du transfert du nourrisson auprès de son père, le trio pu rentrer au QG où Hermione se fit réprimander pour ne pas avoir demandé de renforts une fois le bébé sauvé. Pas une seule fois ces enfoirés de sang-purs machistes ne l'avaient félicités d'avoir sauvé ce bébé...Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait encore en Angleterre...

* * *

_Août: Connaissance et découverte importante_

4 mois étaient passées depuis la rencontre entre Hermione et John, et les deux s'étaient revu à plusieurs reprises. Au début toutes les semaines puis tous les 3 jours pour finir par finalement se voir tous les soirs. John avait fini par raconter son histoire à Hermione.

Flash back:

Hermione avait enfin rendez-vous avec John depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait activé le collier qu'il lui avait donné et il lui avait proposé un rendez vous pour le soir même. Elle avait été tellement stressée de se retrouver de nouveau avec lui, pas le fait qu'il soit un tueur en série recherché par les autorités moldues et magiques, mais la connexion qui s'était créée au cours de cette discussion au service néonatalogie de l'hôpital de Denver.

Elle avait été charmée, séduite de par son physique mais également par sa façon de s'exprimer et ce qu'il lui avait dit ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Elle avait lu tellement de choses dans son regard...surprise, joie, interrogation, émotion...Comment une seule personne peut elle ressentir autant de sentiments en un laps de temps aussi court? Elle avait une irrépressible envie de le revoir, de sentir sa magie, aussi belle, douce et aimante que la sienne!

C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un sorcier qui avait une approche identique à la sienne par rapport à la magie. Elle avait fait un saut chez elle pour se préparer avant le rendez-vous, même si pas galant cela reste un rendez-vous avec un homme charmant, séduisant et cultivé semble-t-il.

Toutes ses tenues avaient été passées en revues et finalement elle avait, en accord avec sa magie, opté pour un ensemble jean bleu foncé et chemisier blanc en soie avec une paire d'escarpins noirs, et grâce à quelques sortilèges appris dans sorcière hebdo de belles boucles parfaitement dessinées cascadaient sur ses épaules pour se jeter dans son dos. Merci Sorcière hebdo, grâce à leurs sortilèges de coiffure elle avait enfin pu en finir avec ses cheveux indisciplinés. Un léger maquillage rafraichissait son teint et mettait ses yeux en valeurs sans pour autant la faire ressembler à toutes ses sang pur de Poudlard pendant leur scolarité...de véritables pots de peinture sur pattes!

Une fois parée elle s'était rendue au lieu de rendez-vous pour être rejoint quelques minutes après par John lui aussi soigneusement préparé: Chemise rouge sur un jean noir parfaitement taillé pour lui.

-Bonjour Hermione! Dit John joyeux et charmeur.

-Bonjour John. Répondit Hermione intimidée et rougissante.

-Je vais nous transplaner dans un endroit sécurisé et plus confortable qu'ici si ça te va?! Demanda-t-il incertain qu'elle veuille bien le suivre.

Hermione pour toute réponse s'accrocha à son bras, rougissante, et lui fit un grand sourire ce qui acheva de conforter John dans son accord. Ils les transplana donc dans une pièce sécurisée exprès pour les arrivées transplanage/ portoloin.

Lui seul pouvait permettre l'ouverture et la non agression par les barrières de sécurité des arrivants. Il la fit sortir de la pièce et la conduisit à un salon confortable et chaleureux mélangeant style sorcier et moldu. Après l'avoir débarrassée de son manteau, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui proposa à boire.

-Veux tu boire quelque chose Hermione? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je veux bien un verre de vin si tu as s'il te plait. Répondit Hermione avec un certain embarras.

-Rouge, blanc ou Rosé? Demanda-t-il afin de définir qu'elle boisson lui servir.

-Blanc, Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Tiens, moi aussi je préfère les boissons moldues, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il après avoir claqué des doigts et ainsi faire apparaitre deux verres de vins blancs sur la table basse devant eux.

-Merci John. Dit Hermione surprise.

Le silence fit bientôt place entre nos deux protagonistes. Lui ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. Elle comment éviter de rougir en le regardant. Mais tous les deux sentirent bientôt leurs magie les réchauffer, et les encourager à se lancer. Ils se lancèrent un regard surpris puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon je crois qu'on nous encourage à parler...Dit Hermione en rigolant.

-Oui je crois aussi, rigola John.

-Et si...Non oublies, se contredit Hermione.

-Non vas-y tu peux tout me demander, après tout c'est pour se connaitre qu'on a décidé de se revoir! Lui dit-il.

-Ok, Et si tu me racontais ton histoire? Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine.

John marqua un blanc, puis se repris et commença son récit.

-A l'époque j'avais 18 ans, et après 3 ans avec ma copine j'avais décidé de la demander en mariage. Elle, Lynda, en avait 19 et était étudiante en médecine, avancée pour son âge. Trois mois après notre mariage, Lynda à découvert qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois, j'étais fou de joie quand elle me l'a annoncé, on était fou de joie tous les deux malgré notre jeune âge d'avoir un mini nous.

Lors de son 5eme mois de grossesse, Lynda à décroché un stage dans un centre médical qui vient en aide aux drogués en tous genre. Ce centre regroupait des suivi pour arrêter la drogue, des seringues propres et neuves pour éviter la transmission de maladies telles que VIH, Hépatites..., des suivis pour tous ceux accros aux jeux, au sexe... enfin un grand panel, mais ce qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'il contenait un très gros stock de médicaments et autres substances qu'un centre médical garde en réserve généralement.

Lorsque Lynda à atteint son 6eme mois de grossesse le centre lui fit commencer plus tard le matin, mais faire la fermeture le soir, et seule pour certains soirs.

Et un de ces soirs solo de fermeture elle fut agressée par un drogué en état de manque qui l'a braqué pour dévaliser le stock de médicaments. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et celle de notre bébé alors elle lui a ouvert la porte et n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter, mais le gars était tellement en stresse à cause du manque de drogue qu'il a paniqué en partant et elle s'est retrouvée violemment projetée et coincée entre le mur et la porte d'entrée, celle ci écrasant son ventre avec une telle force qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche quelques heures après à l'hôpital.

Nous avons été anéanti, je lui reprochait de ne pas s'être mise en sécurité, et elle me reprochait finalement de l'avoir mise enceinte pendant ses études et stages pratiques; notre mariage n'a pas survécu, et nous sommes parti chacun de notre côté après notre divorce.

Après plusieurs jours à méditer sur moi même, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que Lynda n'y pouvait strictement rien et après l'avoir contacté pour m'excuser de l'avoir accusé d'avoir mis notre bébé en danger, j'ai décidé de retrouver ce salopard de drogué et de là est né Jigsaw.

John fit une pause dans son monologue, et en profita pour boire une gorgé de vin. En levant les yeux vers Hermione il se rendit compte que celle ci était en larmes et depuis un moment à en croire les sillons humides qui barraient ses joues. Elle se pencha vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, délicatement, tendrement, presque amoureusement...

Cela faisait tellement de temps que personne ne l'avait tenu avec autant de tendresse qu'il fondit dans son étreinte et le câlin dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, et après une gorgée de vin pour chacun, John continua son récit.

-Jigsaw imposait une épreuve de survie aux drogués: Faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre ou mourir en choisissant la came! Ceux qui s'en étaient sortit avec brio avaient réussi à en finir définitivement avec cette saloperie et le remerciaient chaque jour qui passent. Ceux qui échouaient voyaient leur cadavre dépossédé d'un petit morceau de peau en forme de pièce de puzzle sur la nuque avant qu'ils ne soient découverts par la police: d'où mon surnom Jigsaw le tueur au puzzle!

-J'avais raison alors, murmura Hermione après avoir entendu le récit de son nouvel ami.

-A quel propos? Demanda John intrigué.

-Dans mon analyse des dossier sur tes "victimes"...J'en ai défini que tu avais vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, et que toi ou quelqu'un qui t'étais proche avait vécu une injustice qui n'avait pas été punie...Que tu n'étais pas vraiment un tueur, mais plutôt un...rédempteur...tu mets les "victimes" à l'épreuve, et s'il y a un mort c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi l'épreuve sinon...bah on en entend pas parler!

John était absolument abasourdit qu'elle ait pu aussi bien le cerner avant même de le connaitre et d'entendre son histoire. Il n'en fut que plus épris d'elle...

-Et si mademoiselle Hermione voulait bien me raconter son histoire, je pourrais également mieux te connaître! Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Très bien, à mon tour, je te préviens ce n'est pas aussi poignant que ton histoire mais tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer! Rigola-t-elle avant de lui narrer son passé à son tour.

Ils avaient finis par s'endormir sur le canapé après avoir discuté toute la nuit et avoir vidé quelques bouteilles de vins.

Fin Flash back.

Ils se connaissaient désormais sur le bout des doigts, et leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre s'étaient mués en amour au fil de leurs rencontres. John ne savait pas comment il avait pu rencontrer une femme qui le comprenait autant qu'il l'a comprenait, qui le connaissait autant qu'il l'a connaissait et qui ne le jugeait pas.

Hermione avait passé les quatre derniers mois à faire connaissance avec John et à mener en bateau ses collègues et autres aurors afin qu'il ne soit pas démasqué, arrêté ou pire: tué!

Au cours de leur dernière discussion assis confortablement dans le canapé de John comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour l'apprentissage.

L'intérieur du manoir de John plaisait énormément à Hermione, mélange de style moldu et sorcier n'étant pas sans rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait chez elle avant que ses anciens meilleurs amis ne l'en débarrasse car " Une jeune fille de bonne famille et sang pur exècre ce qui est moldu!" dixit Ron et Harry.

-Alors tu aimes apprendre comme moi, mais qu'aimes-tu le plus apprendre? Demanda John tendrement en lui caressant le bras.

-Je...Je pense que ce que j'aime le plus apprendre n'est pas une matière sorcière. Dit Hermione rougissante tant par le geste de son ami que par sa réponse à elle.

-...?

Devant le regard interloqué de John, Hermione ne put qu'éclaircir le fond de sa pensée se préparant également à défendre son point de vue passionnément.

-Je préfère nettement étudier les matières moldues, d'ailleurs ça m'a manqué à Poudlard mais j'ai réussi à tout rattraper et j'ai même eu mon bac avant d'entrer chez les aurors! C'est vrai! Chez les sorciers c'est fascinant mais le racisme, le côté moyen-âge, les sang-purs et tous ces gamins qui se croient supérieurs aux moldus alors que nous avons fait bien plus d'avancées scientifiques et beaucoup évolués par rapport aux sorciers...Ils sont toujours habillés comme au moyen-âge bon sang! S'enflamma Hermione, passionnée.

John adorait ce côté passionné de son amie, les discussions, les rendez-vous, et pourtant un point l'étonnait.

-Nous? Tu ne t'inclus donc pas du côté sorcier? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Euh...Je...Bégaya une Hermione rougissante, se rendant compte de ses paroles.

-Oui, mademoiselle Granger? Dit John taquin, rapprochant sa tête de celle d'Hermione.

-Je...Je préfère me considérer comme une moldue spéciale, un peu comme toi! Dit Hermione.

Elle murmura presque la fin de sa phrase en fixant John dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochant tout doucement comme pour laisser à l'autre la possibilité de se soustraire à ce qui allait se passer. John passa délicatement sa main contre la joue d'Hermione et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes de façon à l'embrasser tendrement, puis se recula une fois le baiser achevé.

-Je...Je...Commença-t-elle a court de mots.

Ne sachant quoi dire Hermione amorça le second baiser, sa langue quémandant de rejoindre celle de John, qui lui accorda bien volontiers. John et Hermione basculèrent l'un sur l'autre allongés sur le canapé et le baisé se fit plus passionné, plus fiévreux, plus sensuel. Ils mirent un terme au baisé, à court d'air, les yeux connectés pour ne plus se quitter.

-Je...J'ai des sentiments sincères pour toi Hermione! Déclara John guettant la réaction de sa compagne avec appréhension.

-J'ai également des sentiments sincères pour toi John! Lui répondit Hermione.

Ses yeux reflétant ceux de John dans lesquels vous pouviez lire tant de joie et de bonheur. Nos deux amoureux passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser tendrement enlacés dans le canapés du salon de John, devant un feu de cheminée et une magnifique pleine lune dehors, un cadre tout à fait romantique pour cette nouvelle page qui commence pour ce couple.

Ils durent se séparer vers 00h, lorsqu'il fut temps pour Hermione de rentrer chez elle ayant une réunion tôt le lendemain matin avec son équipe pour une mise au point de l'affaire Jigsaw.

Le lendemain la réunion ne fut pas de tout repos pour Hermione qui dût faire en sorte, sans mettre John en danger, de développer un algorithme permettant de débusquer Jigsaw. Elle dû retenir ses commentaires rageurs contre ses collègues qui se targuaient qu'ils lui mettraient plus rapidement la main dessus sans ses calculs de bonne-femme qui de toute manière les faisaient arriver après la mort des victimes.

-eh bah allez-y puisque mes calculs de bonne-femme ne vous plaisent pas! Mais un conseil ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous n'arrivez à rien! leur dit-elle en colère, une aura de pouvoir l'enveloppait et ses dits collègues en avaient tellement blanchis qu'on aurait dit que les détraqueurs étaient de visite au QG.

Bien entendu Hermione se cantonna uniquement à la paperasse en retard et laissa les fier sang-purs prouver encore une fois à quel point ils étaient incapables. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de semer de fausses pistes pour protéger son compagnon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilou, alors? une tite review siou plait? :)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :)

xoxo Shalimare.


	3. Chapter 3 Anniversaire spécial

Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour, je vous poste le chapitre 3 riche en émotions.

Laissez moi une tite review siou plait. ^^

bonne lecture :)

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

Précédemment dans âme-sœur:

Le lendemain la réunion ne fut pas de tout repos pour Hermione qui dût faire en sorte, sans mettre John en danger, de développer un algorithme permettant de débusquer Jigsaw. Elle dû retenir ses commentaires rageurs contre ses collègues qui se targuaient qu'ils lui mettraient plus rapidement la main dessus sans ses calculs de bonne-femme qui de toute manière les faisaient arriver après la mort des victimes.

-eh bah allez-y puisque mes calculs de bonne-femme ne vous plaisent pas! Mais un conseil ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous n'arrivez à rien! leur dit-elle en colère, une aura de pouvoir l'enveloppait et ses dits collègues en avaient tellement blanchis qu'on aurait dit que les détraqueurs étaient de visite au QG.

Bien entendu Hermione se cantonna uniquement à la paperasse en retard et laissa les fier sang-purs prouver encore une fois à quel point ils étaient incapables. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de semer de fausses pistes pour protéger son compagnon.

* * *

Suite:

 **Chapitre 3: ANNIVERSAIRE SPÉCIAL.**

Hermione continua la paperasse jusqu'aux alentours du dix septembre, date à laquelle elle décida-sans en informer quiconque mise à part son patron- de prendre un mois de vacances bien méritées. Personne dans les bureaux. Tous les sortilèges de protection et confidentialité posés. Personne ne pourrait fouiller ses affaires au risque de devoir faire un séjour prolongé à Sainte Mangouste, aucun scrupules pour tous ces enfoirés irrespectueux!

John lui avait même enseigné quelques malédictions familiales annulable seulement par elle-même, elle était vraiment aux anges. John la comprenait comme personne avant, même pas ses propres parents, ou Harry et Ron qui étaient comme des frères. Hermione put enfin partir retrouver son compagnon, son âme-sœur par Magia. Tout en elle le criait!

John et elle étaient les deux part d'un tout, deux moitié d'âme pour une seule complète...son instinct, ses tripes, son cœur et plus important encore sa magie lui soufflait ce verdict: John Kramer était son compagnon de vie! Elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, non par peur mais il restait quand même un risque que lui ne l'ai pas ressentit comme ça. Hermione avait peur d'être déçue si c'était le cas.

En sortant du ministère elle supprima tous les sortilèges de traçages et autres afin de ne pas être suivie et transplana chez John. A peine arrivée un sentiment de chaleur et de joie lui caressa le cœur la faisant sourire.

-John sort de là! Dit-elle en souriant.

Celui-ci sortit du passage secret derrière le mur, le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour mon cœur! Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée? Tu es enfin en vacances? S'excita-t-il.

-Bonjour mon chéri! Oui nickel, les parfaits sang purs n'ont toujours pas remarqués que je les menais en bateau! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire dans les bras de son beau John; Et oui enfin les vacances, j'ai pris 1 mois, mon boss a dit oui comme s'il souhaitait se débarrasser de la "sang de bourbe", dit elle en grimaçant . On a le repas chez mes parents le 13 et ensuite je suis à toi toute entière mon cœur! Lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille.

John était un peu inquiet de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione pour ses 17 ans, mais il souhaitait les connaître et Hermione tenait absolument à ce que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie rencontrent son âme sœur, l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfant si mère Magia le veut bien.

Hermione et John avaient passés la soirée devant un film en mangeant chinois et en s'embrassant. En pleine séance de bécotage Hermione se stoppa brusquement et s'éloigna de John à son incompréhension, avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu?

-Que se passe-t-il Hermione? Tu as l'air troublée! Dit John inquiet.

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu ressent aussi cette connexion que nous avons? Ma magie, mon instinct, tout en moi me crie que tu es mon âme-sœur, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses...le couple, l'amour, les garçons! Dit Hermione en paniquant que John la quitte.

\- Hermione, calme toi! Je le ressens également ne t'en fais pas! Et ne panique pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te quitter, mon âme-sœur, juste parce que tu as été plus responsable et respectueuse de ton corps et de ton cœur que la plupart des filles, sorcières et moldues confondues. Dit John en la prenant dans ses bras amoureusement pour la rassurer.

-Tu, tu le ressent aussi?! Demande-t-elle n'osant pas y croire.

-Et oui ma belle Hermione Granger! Je ressens que vous êtes mon âme-sœur, ma compagne, ma future femme! Dit John n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux après son aveux enflammé et amoureux.

-Le moment venu je serais heureuse d'être ta femme John! Même en étant recherché comme Jigsaw, ça ne change pas mes sentiments envers toi! Dit elle rougissante, heureuse et sûre d'elle.

John releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir baissé et embrassa tendrement sa compagne. Une fois rassurée, celle ci passa le reste de la soirée et de la nuit dans les bras de son homme, en tout bien tout honneur car Hermione malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à John ne se sentait pas prête à perdre sa virginité.

* * *

_soirée du 13 septembre_

Le soir du 13 septembre, le couple transplana jusqu'en Australie où résidaient les parents d'Hermione depuis la guerre de sang dans le monde magique Britannique. Une fois les présentations faites, le père et le compagnon d'Hermione discutèrent pendant que sa mère et elle finissaient le repas.

Hermione profita de quelques minutes seule avec John pour l'embrasser.

-Il y a un problème mon cœur? Demanda-t-il inquiet d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

-Non John, c'est juste...Ma mère est...comment dire...Bizarre ce soir.

-C'est peut-être le fait que tu sois une adulte dans le monde magique?!

-Non! C'est comme si elle me couvait encore plus que d'habitude...ce n'est pas normal...J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à quand j'avais 5ans.

-Tu crois qu'ils te cachent quelque chose?

-Oui et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...Passons ce repas et rentrons à la maison s'il te plait. Dit elle inquiète.

John la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais même lui avait remarqué le comportement plus qu'étrange de ces deux moldus malgré qu'il les ait rencontré que ce soir. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre dans un dernier baiser, puis Hermione termina de mettre la table, lorsqu'elle remarqua deux assiettes en trop. Elle en fit part à ses parents craignant une entourloupe, ce qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer.

-J'ai invité tes amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter à fêter ton anniversaire avec nous, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir?! Lui dit sa mère.

Hermione se raidit aux paroles de sa mère, ce qu'avait bien remarqué John depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le chemin que prenait ce dîner d'anniversaire, cela ressemblait plus à un tribunal qu'à une célébration joyeuse.

-Peut être qu'ils te mettront du plomb dans ta petite tête têtue! Et que tu choisira enfin de venir habiter à la maison, ta chambre est déjà prête! Dit son père en s'ennervant.

John ne comprenait plus rien, mais remarqua bien la douleur dans les yeux de sa compagne et traversa la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire et se fondit même dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

Elle souffla pour ne pas pleurer et choisie de ne pas répondre à la provocation de son père, quant la sonnette se mit à retentir coupant toute chance de relance de monsieur Granger. Madame Granger alla ouvrir et revint avec les derniers invités.

-Bien le bonsoir tout le monde, merci madame Granger pour cette aimable invitation. Dit Harry en entrant dans le salon avant de s'arrêter en remarquant Hermione dans les bras d'un homme.

-Oh je vous en pris c'est un plaisir de recevoir les amis de notre fille pour son anniversaire, d'autant plus qu'elle vient de nous présenter son petit ami, répondit la mère d'Hermione.

Harry Potter se dirigea immédiatement vers le couple l'air noble et fier des sang pur, tandis que Ronald Weasley montrait également ses hommages à la maîtresse de maison, avant de le rejoindre devant John et Hermione encore enlacés. Un éclair de jalousie le pris aux tripes mais s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Harry Potter, Lord Potter Black meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger. Dit Harry, s'inclinant pour se présenter à John.

-Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami d'Hermione également. Dit Ron en s'inclinant à son tour.

John les regarda tous les deux avant de décoller légèrement Hermione de lui pour leur faire face et s'incliner lui même en se présentant.

-John Kramer, Lord Peverell. Dit John faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur tous ceux présents hormis Hermione déjà au courant. Madame Granger se mit à hoqueter de surprise d'avoir un Lord pour futur gendre, n'étant pas au courant, tandis que monsieur Granger fomentait des plans pour renvoyer ce Lord de pacotille dans ses pénates et ramener sa fille à la maison hors de ce monde magique voleur d'enfants.

Le repas se passa dans un silence inconfortable, coupé seulement par des répliques sanglantes contre Hermione de la part de ses parents et des ses anciens meilleurs amis. John voyait la femme qu'il aime s'enfoncer dans la douleur à mesure que le temps avançait.

La soirée avait bien commencée, mais depuis leur arrivée ici tout allait de travers et sa compagne allait mal, il ne pouvait le tolérer, et choisi donc d'écourter les chose. Il caressa tendrement l'esprit d'Hermione avec un peu de légimencie pour qu'elle le laisse entrer, et lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer. Ce qu'elle lui répondit lui brisa le cœur. Elle faisait bonne figure à l'extérieur mais dans sa tête Hermione était en larmes, dévastée par le comportement de ces personnes qui avaient tant comptées pour elle. Elle supplia John de la ramener chez eux...

Au moment du dessert John pris la parole.

-Mr et Mme Granger merci pour cette invitation fort sympathique mais Hermione et moi devons rentrer. Un rendez vous important nous attends, et avec le trajet nous devons partir sous peu.

John remarqua le regard de sa compagne qui se remplie de larmes de soulagement, tandis que celui des autres occupants contenaient plutôt de la colère.

-Nous comprenons cher et espérons que vous viendrez nous rendre visite plus souvent, dit mme Granger. Puis je vous demander de l'aide pour amener tout ça dans la cuisine avant votre départ?

-Bien entendue Mme Granger. Je vous suis. Répondit John en lançant un regard d'amour à sa compagne qui acquiesça à sa question muette de savoir si ça lui convenait.

Hermione de son côté fut prise à partit, dès que son compagnon fut enfermé dans la cuisine avec sa mère, par son père, Harry et Ron qui la trainèrent tous trois dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Ils commencèrent à l'accuser d'écarter les cuisses pour tous les mecs, qu'elle était bien une sang de bourbe et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient du compromettre leur position pour elle. Son père quant à lui lui ordonna de revenir vivre avec sa mère et lui, et d'arrêter de s'accoquiner avec ce lord machin chose!

Le ton était monté et John et Mme Granger furent attirés par le bruit, John accélérant le pas en ressentant la détresse de sa compagne. Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par une Hermione baquette en main, éloignée des trois hommes, la lèvre en sang, la pommette bleue et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry et Ron avaient tous deux leur baguette sorties, et Mr Granger avait les poings serrés prêt à frapper quelqu'un.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda John se précipitant sur sa compagne pour vérifier ses blessures.

La sentant trembler il la pris contre lui pour la rassurer lançant un regard de fureur sur les autres personnes y compris la mère d'Hermione qui il le savait désormais l'avait éloigné de sa fille pour laisser le champ libre aux 3 hommes. Il soigna la lèvre et la joue de son âme-sœur avec de la magie sans baguette montrant aux autres sa puissance et sa protection vis a vis d'Hermione.

-Rien mon cœur, tout à été dit. Répondit Hermione se fondant dans les bras de son compagnon, le regard flamboyant de colère.

-Non Hermione, tu vas obéir! Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui! Dit Ron en colère.

-Tu vas accepter ce contrat où venir vivre ici! Point barre! Dit Harry.

-John est mon compagnon par Magia! Dit Hermione choquant tout le monde.

\- Que...Quoi? Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Prouve le! Lui ordonna Ron n'y croyant pas.

Hermione se retourna vers John et yeux dans les yeux prononça son serment.

-Je jure sur ma magie, sur ma vie, mon sang et mon âme que John Kramer Lord Peverell est mon âme-sœur devant Magia! Dit elle sûr d'elle, choquant tous les occupants de la pièce et rendant John fière d'elle et encore plus amoureux si c'est possible.

Il raffermit son câlin protecteur et l'embrassa tandis qu'une lumière éblouissante sortait d'elle. Une fois le baiser terminé et la luminosité revenue à la normale, Hermione effectua un patronus pour leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa magie et que donc elle ne mentait pas.

Une magnifique louve sortit de sa baguette et grogna contre Harry, Ron Mr et Mme Granger, puis se retourna vers John et elle et se frotta contre leurs jambes en ronronnant .

-Maintenant que tout est dit, je n'accepte personne d'autre comme compagnon par Magia! Et...je renie notre amitié dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Suite à ses mots si peu utilisés dans le monde sorcier, une lueur jaune foncé entoura notre ancien trio d'or, puis s'estompa.

-Je renie notre lien fraternel Harry Potter, Lord Potter Black! Continua t elle tandis qu'une lueur bleue les entoura avant de s'estomper à son tour.

Hermione les larmes dévalant désormais ses joue se tourna vers ses parents. Je renie tout lien de parenté avec vous Monsieur Rober Granger et Madame Jane Granger. Tout le monde attendait une lueur après son dernier serment. Lueur qui ne vint jamais.

-Qui? Questionna Hermione dans un sanglot brisé.

A suivre.

* * *

Alors? Votre avis? :D

La suite bientôt :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	4. Chapter 4 Choc Rupture et Magia

Précédemment dan Âme-Soeur.

- _Je jure sur ma magie, sur ma vie, mon sang et mon âme que John Kramer Lord Peverell est mon âme-sœur devant Magia! Dit elle sûr d'elle, choquant tous les occupants de la pièce et rendant John fière d'elle et encore plus amoureux si c'est possible._

 _Il raffermit son câlin protecteur et l'embrassa tandis qu'une lumière éblouissante sortait d'elle. Une fois le baiser terminé et la luminosité revenue à la normale, Hermione effectua un patronus pour leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa magie et que donc elle ne mentait pas._

 _Une magnifique louve sortit de sa baguette et grogna contre Harry, Ron Mr et Mme Granger, puis se retourna vers John et elle et se frotta contre leurs jambes en ronronnant ._

 _-Maintenant que tout est dit, je n'accepte personne d'autre comme compagnon par Magia! Et...je renie notre amitié dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _Suite à ses mots si peu utilisés dans le monde sorcier, une lueur jaune foncé entoura notre ancien trio d'or, puis s'estompa._

 _-Je renie notre lien fraternel Harry Potter, Lord Potter Black! Continua t elle tandis qu'une lueur bleue les entoura avant de s'estomper à son tour._

 _Hermione les larmes dévalant désormais ses joue se tourna vers ses parents. Je renie tout lien de parenté avec vous Monsieur Rober Granger et Madame Jane Granger. Tout le monde attendait une lueur après son dernier serment. Lueur qui ne vint jamais._

 _-Qui? Questionna Hermione dans un sanglot brisé._

 _A suivre._

* * *

 ** **CHAPITRE 4: Choc, Rupture et Magia.****

°PDV Hermione°

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Hermione. Je suis ta mère et rien de ce que ta satanée magie du diable ne fera n'y changera rien! S'emporta Jane Granger.

-Vous n'êtes clairement pas mes parents! Alors qui êtes vous? si vous ne voulez pas me répondre je jure que/. Commençais-je avant d'être brutalement coupée par mon prétendu père.

-Et tu fera quoi? Albus nous a protégé, tu crois quoi?! Ricana de façon hautaine Robert Granger.

John presse mes bras en réconfort et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que quelque soit ma parenté il sera présent pour moi. Je tente le tout pour le tout et après tout je sors avec Jigsaw je ne peux pas faire plus grave que ça! Je vois bien que Jane et Robert sont confiant tout comme Harry et Ron.

-Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe! Tu n'obtiendra rien de ce que le grand Albus Dumbledord à protégé! Ricana Ron.

Une lueur de doute passe devant le regard d'Harry avant d'être complètement éclipsée par une rage dévastatrice envers tout ceux qui s'en prendrons au défunt Albus-manipulateur-Dumbeldork, son mentor.

Je me stop et dégage une de mes mains devant moi. J'attrape l'athamé que je porte toujours sur moi depuis ma rencontre avec Nagini lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, et je me coupe la paume de la main sur toute sa longueur. Des cris de stupeur à mon action surprenante surviennent de tous ceux présent dans ma chambre. Même John, qui doit se douter de ce que je fais, hoquette à mon action. Le sang coule de ma paume fermée alors que quelques gouttes dégoulinent de ma lame baissée. Je lève mes yeux et fixe quelques instants chacune de ses personnes que je croyais connaitre. Que je croyais aimer et appartenir.

-Oh mère Magia, mère de notre force vitale, j'en appelle à toi. Je t'en prie répond à mon appel. Par mon sang que je sacrifie volontairement je paye dû. Par mon offrande je voudrais connaitre ce qui m'a été caché dans mon sang. Par ma volonté et mon amour soulève le secret posé sur ma vérité. Dis-je en récitant un viel enchantement lu dans un des livre sombre de la bibliothèque Black de Sirius.

Je vois tout le monde me regarder avec terreur, ce que je viens de faire est considéré comme de la magie noire par les magique de grande Bretagne, mais pour moi il n'y a ni magie noire ni magie blanche! Seulement l'intention derrière le sort. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire repartir le cœur de quelqu'un en arrêt avec un doloris? Et pourtant c'est un impardonnable!

Rien ne se passe et un soulagement s'échappe des Granger, de Potter et de Weasley, mais c'est de courte durée puisque d'un seul coup un vent se met à souffler autour de moi et un tourbillon noir et or m'entoure. Je suis écartée de John qui n'a pas lâché mes bras de son plein gré, mon corps se soulève de quelques centimètre en l'air et je sens comme un bloc éclater à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai comme l'impression que certaines parties de moi changent alors que d'autres restent indemnes. Des connaissances sont libérées puis stockées dans mon esprit et tout de suite rangée grâce à mon occlumancie. Mon arbre généalogique apparaît devant mes yeux fermés et je comprends qui sont mes parents et de qui je descends...c'est un choc. Ma magie devient plus sauvage, plus naturelle qu'elle ne l'était, plus sombre...je penchais pour la magie blanche mais désormais ma magie est grise. Un vrai gris par un pseudo gris vers le blanc...mais le gris pur, métallique, comme de l'acier en fusion. Ni blanc. Ni noir. Juste l'intention telle est ma devise désormais!

Au bout de ce qui semble être des heures mais qui sont en fait des minutes, je suis reposée au sol où mes jambes ont du mal à me soutenir. John me rattrape immédiatement et le vent se stoppe après une légère caresse sur ma joue. Ma magie forme une barrière protectrice nous séparant John et moi des autres personnes présentes et qui sont toujours sous le choc. Un dossier apparait dans mes mains portant mon prénom ainsi que mon véritable nom de famille et je sens la surprise de mon compagnon contre moi, suivie de sa colère.

-Si cet enflure de Dumbledord n'était pas mort je l'aurais supprimé moi même! Comment avez vous osé lui cacher cette information? Vous avez de la chance qu'Hermione et moi ne soyons pas encore marié sinon je vous aurais déclaré une vendetta ! Parla calmement John, sa fureur transmise dans ses paroles glaciales envers les Granger et mes anciens amis.

Je suis perdue et épuisée par la magie libérée par mon enchantement. Je n'ai qu'une envie rentrer chez John et me sentir aimée. Je lève la tête vers mon homme.

-Rentrons à la maison s'il te plait John! Dis au bord des larmes.

-Oui mon cœur, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Trancha John, me prenant dans ses bras en mariée pour sortir de la chambre.

Je pose ma tête dans son cou et n'ai plus la force de rien. Je laisse John rassembler toutes mes affaires dans une boîte conjurée avec les dossier surprise, qu'il rétrécie et place dans sa veste. Il se stop, prend sa baguette dont il n'a pas besoin, et lance un sort de découpe vers Robert et Jane qui n'ont pas le réflexe de l'éviter ainsi que vers Harry et Ron qui lance un protego qui laisse passer le sortilège quand même, faisant couler le sang des quatre personnes en face de nous. Je l'entends marmonner mais ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Puis m'endors blottie contre mon compagnon.

Je me réveille allongée dans le lit chez John, dans ses bras. Il fait nuit noire. Je me lève pour aller vider ma vessie, et me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je remarque que mes cheveux tombent désormais en belles boucles bien formées et sont châtains avec des mèches rouges. Mes seins sont plus gros et mes fesses sont mieux dessinées je trouve. Ma taille s'est amincie et mes hanche ressortent plus. Jane Granger dirait que j'ai un très bon bassin pour porter des enfants. J'ai l'impression que j'ai pris quelques centimètres en hauteur...un sortilège murmuré que Pompom m'a appris et je découvre qu'effectivement j'ai pris 5cm. J'aime mon vrai moi, j'espère que John aussi. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et me lance un recurvite pour me nettoyer un peu. Je sort de la chambre pour aller au salon, toujours sans aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon homme.

-Lumos. Chuchotais-je tandis qu'une boule de lumière douce s'élève au devant de moi et guide mon chemin.

Je m'assieds dans le canapé et appelle une tasse de thé chaude ainsi que mon carton d'affaires.

-Accio thé chaud. Accio mon carton d'affaires. Murmurais-je doucement.

La tasse de thé encore fumante se pose sur la table de chevet contre le canapé tandis que le carton se pose sur mes genoux. J'ouvre le couvercle et sort le dossier portant mon nom.

""Hermione MIRDDYN""

Oh bon sang je suis la descendante de Merlin! J'ouvre le dossier et tombe sur mon arbre généalogique que j'étudie minutieusement, et le nom de la matriarche de ma lignée me choc...Morgana LE FEY. Je suis une descendante de Merlin et Morgana... des larmes se mettent à couler de mes yeux alors que je me met à sangloter... mon regard se porte vers mon bras droit où devrait se trouver l'affreuse cicatrice que Bellatrix m'a faite avec son poignard maudit, mais la peau vierge de toute déformation ou de tout glamour me fait encore plus éclater en sanglots.

-Ils m'ont utilisés! Il s'est servit de moi cet enflure...jamais ce merdeux de Potter n'aurait survécu sans moi...Severus avait raison finalement, je suis tellement bête je n'avais rien vu...soufflais-je comprenant enfin tout ce que je n'avais pas vu.

Je suis tellement déçue...Albus s'est servie de moi depuis ma naissance.

-Tu n'es pas bête mon cœur, juste fidèle à tes amis! Parla doucement John depuis l'entrée du salon.

Une tasse de thé chaude vole de la cuisine vers mon chéri alors qu'il se dirige à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras. Je me cale tout contre lui et sanglote doucement.

\- Je suis la descente directe de Merlin et Morgana! Ils m'ont traités de sang de bourbe et je suis plus pure que tous les sorciers anglais réunis...ils ont osés me rabaissés, faire comme si je n'étais rien, juste une femme de plus...quantité négligeable...rahhhhh je leur en veux! Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais John? Lui demandais-je paniquant.

\- Je suis Jigsaw, le tueur aux puzzle, et ceux que je kidnappe finissent par mourir à cause de leurs choix, suis-je quelqu'un de mauvais Hermione? Me demande-t-il interrogateur?

-NON! hurlais-je indignée.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt en le regardant puis comprends ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Un sourire vient orner mes lèvres et je l'embrasse tendrement, lui faisant comprendre que son message à été reçu cinq sur cinq. Notre baisé se fait plus passionné, fiévreux. J'ai envie de me donner à lui, ce soir et peu m'importe tous ces puritain de british et leurs traditions de la vierge. Je m'écarte légèrement de John à bout de souffle et vais pour lui avouer mon envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et lance un accio vers l'étage.

-Accio écrin. Dit John. Hermione, je sais que cette soirée n'a pas été comme tu l'aurais souhaité, mais le chose dont tu peux être certaine c'est que je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime John! M'exclamais-je passionnée.

\- Je sais mon cœur. Dit il en riant amoureusement. Je voulais faire ça depuis quelques semaines, mais j'ai pensé que le soir de ton anniversaire serait le bon moment. Dit il un peu anxieux.

Il descend du canapé pour poser un genou par terre et l'écrin qui a atterri dans sa main s'ouvre, l'intérieur vers moi, dévoilant une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Je reste submergée par la beauté du bijou trônant au centre de l'écrin de velours. Un anneau d'or jaune tout simple mais élégant surmonté d'un rubis taillé en cœur et entouré de trois émeraudes rappelant les couleurs de Griffondor et Serpentard.

Je suis subjuguée par le bijou qui semble sortir de mes rêves. John sort la bague et me prend la main gauche pour y passer la bague tout en me faisant sa demande.

-Hermione, mon cœur, peu m'importe ton nom de famille, Granger, Myrddin ou bien LE FEY. Ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime! Tu me comprends comme personne, tu m'aimes comme je n'ai jamais été aimé, et tu comprends ce que je fais et le cautionne. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer! Tellement belle, intelligente, sensible et respectueuse de tous les êtres vivants qu'ils soient humain ou non, magiques ou non!

Acceptes-tu de lier ta vie à la mienne, d'officialiser notre statut d'âme sœur, et si dame nature et dame Magia le permettent, de porter nos enfants? Veux tu m'épouser?

Je suis tellement émue par sa demande, mes larmes se remettent à tomber et je hoche la tête, positive, avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors que la bague siège à mon annulaire gauche et adapte sa taille par magie.

-Oui, Oui, OUII! John je veux être ta femme et la mère de tes enfants! Ce serait un très grand honneur mon amour! Pleurais-je. heureuse. Elle est magnifique, simple mais élégante et presque royale...non...impériale! Dis-je subjuguée.

\- Elle appartenait à ma grand mère. Elle me l'a laissé pour mon âme-sœur dans son testament. Je voulais que tu l'ais. Me dit-il ému par mes paroles sur la bague de sa grand-mère et aussi de me voir la porter.

On s'embrasse tendrement alors que John se rassied sur le canapé, moi dans ses bras, alors qu'une lueur rouge nous entoure. Magia accepte notre union. Je suis tellement heureuse que je nous transplane dans notre chambre et nous nous retrouvons en sous vêtements allongés dans notre lit. John s'écarte de moi légèrement, surpris.

-Hermione? Me questionne-t-il.

-John, aimes-tu mon vrai moi? Lui demandais-je plus aussi certaine de moi.

-Bien sûr mon amour, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'épouser! Tu es toujours la même pour moi Hermione! Et je t'aimerais toujours! Me sourie-t-il, ses yeux remplient de son amour pour moi.

-Je me disais plus tôt à quel point je voulais m'offrir à toi et être ta femme...si tu...si tu me veux, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille jusqu'au bout cette nuit. Lui dis-je timidement.

-Tu es certaine mon cœur? Une fois qu'on aura passé le cap on sera considéré comme mari et femme devant Magia! Me rappela-t-il.

\- Oui John! J'en suis sûr et certaine, pourquoi attendre alors que nous sommes fiancés et Magia nous approuve! Je t'aime et je veux être ta femme mon amour! Si tu le veux...m'exprimais-je avec passion.

Je vois bien qu'il hésite, et je me rends compte que c'est une grande étape à franchie mais je dois lui faire comprendre que je ne regretterais pas mon choix demain matin, ni aucun autre jour!

\- Laisse moi te montrer combien je t'aime et combien tu me rends heureuse John! Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amour et mes mains tenant son visage en coupe.

Cela suffit à apaiser ses craintes et la température ambiante continua de monter alors que nos baisés reprenaient tout aussi passionnés qu'avant cette interruption. Une chose en entrainant une autre John se retrouva bientôt à franchir et rompre ma barrière d'innocence alors que quelques larmes s'écoulèrent aux coins de mes yeux sous la douleur du moment.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Dis moi si tu veux que je me retire...me dit il angoissé par ma douleur.

-C'est bon mon cœur, c'est normal, ça passe, tu peux bouger mon amour. Je t'aime. Le rassurais-je.

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse tendrement tout en reprenant les mouvements et nous faisons l'amour passionnément. Le plaisir est tellement décuplé par notre lien d'âme sœur qui grandit au fur et à mesure que nous arrivons au point culminant. Une boule de plaisir s'est formée dans mon ventre et explose sans prévenir et je crie le prénom de mon amant dans la jouissance. Amant qui est désormais mon mari aux yeux du monde sorcier. Il me rejoint dans la jouissance quelques seconde après moi et trois lueurs : 1 verte, 1 jaune et 1 noire nous entourent et fusionnent avant de se séparer en deux parties égales et venir nous entourer chacun pour s'enfoncer dans notre corps directement dans notre noyau magique. Je ne sais pas comment je sais ça mais je le sais.

Je regarde mon désormais mari et après avoir récupéré de notre effort nous nous embrassons et nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, amoureux. Heureux.

°Fin PDV Hermione°

Quelque part dans le fin fond du ministère de la magie britannique, un livre des liens maritales se met à jour.

Lady Hermione Morgana MYRDDIN - LE FEY §§ *

-§13Septembre§- *

Mariage reconnue par Magia- Ames-soeurs- Aucune dissolution possible *

Magia cacha ne nom de son époux pour qu'Hermione puisse le révéler lorsqu'elle en aurait le plus besoin. Qui aurait pensé que la découverte d'une descendante directe de MYRDDIN et Morgana LE FEY puis de la perception de sa perte dans un mariage avec un inconnu, non dissoluble et avec un lien d'âme aurait autant secoué le ministère britannique? Pas Hermione!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Et voilà la suite d'Hermione et John avec énormément de retard je m'en excuse...mais je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps d'écrire et ma muse est partie pour de très longues vacances en me laissant un peu sans idées ou alors quand j'en ai, sans arriver à tourner mon texte comme je le veux ou de façon cohérente...encore toutes mes excuses à ceux qui lisent Âme-Sœur ou même mes autres fics. :/

Comme je l'ai noté dans le résumé, je rappelle que c'est un Univers Alternatif. Il y a très peu de Saw pour le moment...Je basculerais peut-être d'un univers à l'autre dans un chapitre ultérieur.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés Âme-Sœur en favoris/alerts :D

A très bientôt

Xoxo Shalimare :D


	5. Chapter 5 Malaise et nouvelle

Précédemment dans Âme-sœur.

 _Quelque part dans le fin fond du ministère de la magie britannique, un livre des liens maritales se met à jour._

 _Lady Hermione Morgana MYRDDIN - LE FEY §§ *_

 _-§13Septembre§- *_

 _Mariage reconnue par Magia- Ames-soeurs- Aucune dissolution possible *_

 _Magia cacha ne nom de son époux pour qu'Hermione puisse le révéler lorsqu'elle en aurait le plus besoin. Qui aurait pensé que la découverte d'une descendante directe de MYRDDIN et Morgana LE FEY puis de la perception de sa perte dans un mariage avec un inconnu, non dissoluble et avec un lien d'âme aurait autant secoué le ministère britannique? Pas Hermione!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: MALAISE ET NOUVELLE.**

 **_Eclipse de 3mois 1/2_**

Trois mois et demis étaient passés depuis la terminaison du lien d'âme entre John et Hermione, et elle avait complètement emménagé avec John et vendu sa maison. Lors de son retour de vacances à son poste du Ministère, Hermione fut convoquée par son patron. Dans son bureau le ministre de la magie: Cornélius Fudge ainsi que quelques aurors assignés à la protection du ministre. Son supérieur venait d'être prévenu de son union magique avec un inconnu ainsi que sa réelle affiliation et toutes les personnes présentes ne prenaient pas cette perte d'un très bon œil. Le ministre l'avait sermonnée sur la grosse bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre et qu'elle aurait dû informer le Ministère de la magie dès la connaissance de son patrimoine familiale et que le ministre lui même se serait occupé de lui trouver un partit approprié et de la rédaction du contrat marital.

Lorsque Hermione s'était insurgée qu'elle était tout à fait capable de prendre toute seule la décision de se marier et à qui toute la pièce avait rigolé, rendant Hermione encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. Sa magie grondait dans ses veines et ses cheveux se gonflaient sous l'apport de magie brute de colère. Quelques étincelles faisaient même leur apparitions. Quand elle leur avait demandé pourquoi au non de Morgana aurait elle eue besoin d'une autorisation ministérielle, Cornélius Fudge lui avait très hypocritement répondu qu'étant désormais la dernière héritière directe de Merlin, elle se devait de fournir rapidement un héritier avec la meilleure lignée de sang Magique Anglaise.

Hermione en avait été outrée et c'était presque livide qu'elle enregistrait le ministre parler de rituel d'annulation, ce à quoi elle leur avait répondu de voir avec son époux Lord Peverell, et que c'était une union d'âme, impossible à annuler, et que le mariage avait été consommé, impossible de revenir en arrière également. Le ministre Fudge avait perdu toutes ses couleurs devant le nom de son époux et toute idée de rituel d'annulation avait été aussitôt oubliée. Hermione avait été sévèrement réprimandé dans son travail et était depuis cantonnée au travail de bureau sans aucune possibilité de retourner sur le terrain, jamais. Cela lui convenait parfaitement si ce qu'elle avait en tête était réel, et ça lui permettait de surveiller au mieux l'avancée de l'enquête sur l'alter égo de son époux.

Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de rentrer tôt du travail ne supportant plus les racontars et autres messes basses derrière son dos à son sujet. Ses nausées des derniers jours lui donnaient un petite idée de sa maladie et elle avait hâte de le confirmer. Elle trasplanna après avoir verrouillé et ensorcelé son bureau pour atterrir directement la tête dans les toilettes et le contenu de son estomac ainsi que toutes ses tripes dans la faïllance. John alerté par le bruit l'aida en soulevant ses cheveux et en lui massant le dos délicatement en réconfort.

-Là ma chérie! Je suis là, que se passe-t-il? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu vomis comme ça, sans compter tes nausées! Je vais finir par appeler notre médicomage! Dit John, inquiet pour sa femme toute blanche et fatiguée.

-Je sais John, si ça continue tu pourras appeler ton médicomage mais pour le moment ça va mieux ne t'en fais pas! Je t'aime! Lui répondit Hermione, se relevant et se rinçant la bouche.

Un peu d'eau sur le visage et un grand verre d'eau bu, Hermione avait repris quelques couleurs mais pas assez pour son mari très soucieux. Hermione alla ranger ses affaires puis se rendit dans le salon pour retrouver son homme, descendu préparer le repas. Sur le chemin elle eut un étourdissement et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur, malheureusement ce faisant elle tomba dans les escalier en ratant le dit mur. Alerté par le capharnaüm, John se précipita auprès de sa compagne, inconsciente, et appela son elfe de maison complètement paniqué.

-Marius! Appela John.

-Que peut faire Marius pour le maître? Répondit l'elfe Marius en apparaissant auprès de John.

-Va chercher le guérisseur Ruscoff dans sa maison en Russie, dis lui que c'est une question de vie et de mort! VA! Aboya John sur son elfe de maison

Celui ci disparut aussitôt pour réapparaître presque immédiatement avec le dit guérisseur. Peter Ruscoff, guérisseur de père en fils de la lignée familiale de John. Abe Ruscoff, le père de Peter, s'était occupé de John à sa naissance, tandis que Peter avait délivré l'enfant mort né de John et son ex femme. Peter qui se préparait à manger un bon plateau de fruits de mer un instant se retrouva une seconde plus tard devant son meilleur ami John Kramer accroupi devant son épouse Hermione Kramer qui est inconsciente par terre aux pieds des escaliers. Peter se précipita vers Hermione alors que John libérait la place, et il sortit sa baguette pour lancer ses sorts de diagnostiques tout en interrogeant son meilleur ami.

-Que s'est-il passé John? Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente? Et surtout l'as tu bougé? Questionna Peter.

-Je...J'ai entendu du bruit dans les escaliers et j'ai trouvé Hermione là, immobile. Elle vient d'avoir un malaise en rentrant et à vomi dans les toilettes...ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que ça dur! J'ai envoyé Marius te chercher immédiatement alors ça ne doit même pas faire cinq minutes qu'elle a perdu connaissance, et enfin tu me prends pour un débile? Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas la toucher ou la déplacer, je n'ai rien fait. Répondit John avec émotions et inquiétude pour sa compagne.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour l'ausculter dès les premiers vomissements? Interrogea Peter.

-Elle m'a assuré que ce n'était rien de grave et que si ça continuait ainsi on pourrait te faire venir...je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter bon sang! S'énerva John de plus en plus inquiet pour son âme-sœur.

-Très bien, alors mes premiers diagnostiques n'indiquent aucun danger vital. On peut la transporter dans votre chambre pour que je l'examine plus en sérieusement.

À l'aide d'un "Wingardium Léviosa" Peter fit s'envoler Hermione en direction de la chambre du couple et la déposa à sa place dans le lit, très délicatement. John se mit sur le lit à ses côté et Peter se plaça à l'extérieur du lit pour continuer son examen. Il rangea sa baguette et grâce à ses mains scanna le corps de sa patiente des pieds à la tête à plusieurs reprises. Il scanda plusieurs formules magiques et autres incantations que seuls les guérisseurs connaissaient, puis au bout de quelques minutes une lueur rose pâle se mit à briller au niveau du bas ventre d'Hermione ce qui fit paniquer son époux.

-Bien tout va très bien avec ta compagne John! Elle ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. Rassura Peter.

-Peter je t'en conjure, que se passe-t-il? Qu'était cette lumière rose? Interrogea John au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-John mon ami, ne t'en fais donc pas! Ta femme n'est point en danger! Elle porte la vie et a juste fait un malaise suite au transplanage et au stress. Je pense qu'elle doit en subir beaucoup au travail, ce serait peut-être bien qu'elle démissionne et reste à la maison... répondit Peter à un John choqué.

John était plus que choqué d'apprendre sa futur paternité, et cette nouvelle le ramena pendant quelques instants à son aîné mort né et à l'agression de son ex femme, cause de ce malheur. Il fut sortit de ses souvenirs par un mouvement de sa femme qui était entrain de se réveiller. Elle poussa un petit gémissement d'inconfort en reprenant connaissance et John lui caressa tendrement la joue en lui parlant.

-Eh mon cœur, doucement, tu es à la maison, dans notre lit. Rassura John.

-Doucement Mme Kramer, restez allongé pour le moment! Ordonna Peter à Hermione.

Il fit apparaître un paquet de crackers et une tasse de thé bien sucrée pour éviter les nausées et vertiges inhérents à la grossesse qu'il tendit à une Hermione un peu beaucoup perdue devant lui.

-Tenez mangez ça, et buvez ce thé, ça fera passer les nausées! Rassura Peter.

Hermione, désormais parfaitement consciente, repris ses réflexes de guerre et envoya valser cet inconnu pour elle, le thé et les gâteaux. John évita une catastrophe plus grande en la calmant et lui expliqua qui était Peter et surtout pourquoi il se trouvait à son chevet. Elle fut mortifié d'apprendre que Peter et John étaient meilleurs amis et s'excusa profondément pour son comportement. À l'annonce de sa grossesse, sa réaction surpris les deux hommes.

-Je m'en doutais un peu... Dit Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

-Comment ça tu t'en doutais? Et tu ne m'as rien dit? chéri on est un couple tu aurais dû m'en parler! S'énerva John devant sa femme.

-Je n'étais pas certaine John! J'attendais ce week end pour faire le test que j'ai acheté...je suppose que je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant...je te l'aurais dit une fois sûr! Je ne...je ne pouvais pas te faire retomber dans cette angoisse sans être certaine à 100% mon amour...je ne pouvais pas...répondit Hermione, laissant place aux sanglots qui furent vite réconfortés par son mari.

John était de nouveau maître de lui et après réflexion il comprenait parfaitement la logique de sa femme et ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de lui épargner cette douleur sans certitudes. Il ne l'en aima que plus fort.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te faire pleurer! J'ai juste eu si peur pour toi! La réconforta John, caressant tendrement son dos et déposant de délicats baisers sur sa tête.

Une fois Hermione calmée et l'émotion de l'annonce passée, ils parlèrent du suivi médical avec Peter. Hermione était enceinte de presque quatre mois et, désormais au courant de son état, une jolie petite bosse de grossesse avait fait son apparition. Il fut décidé lors de cette discussion qu'Hermione cacherait sa bosse avec un glamour et n'informerait personne de son état, par mesure de précautions. Ils avaient vraiment autre chose à faire que de regarder par dessus leur épaule que le ministère anglais ne leur mette pas des battons dans les roues à propos de cette grossesse. D'autant plus que Peter avait prescrit beaucoup de repos et de calme à la future maman.

Peter ferait le suivi à la maison tous les mois, ainsi que l'accouchement, et John -dès l'accord de Peter donné- lança un sortilège de protection familial à Hermione. Ce sort protègerait le bébé à naître et la maman de tout danger direct, comme un sort lancé ou une potion...malheureusement la protection n'était pas efficace avec les malédictions à retardement comme s'en apercevraient John et Hermione plus tard.

John n'avait pas pu lancer le sort de protection à son ex femme lors de sa grossesse car il y a des conditions pour qu'il prennent effet: 1) que ça soit l' âme-sœur du lanceur qui reçoive le sort; 2) qu'elle soit une sorcière; 3) que le lanceur et la futur mère soient mariés, John et son ex femme n'en remplissaient qu'une contrairement à John et Hermione qui eux réunissaient les trois, se qui permis au sort d'être actif dès le lancement et ainsi protéger bébé et maman.

Peter les laissa après quelques recommandations et interdictions, notamment de ne plus transplaner car dangereux pour la mère et l'enfant dès 3 mois de grossesse, ils avaient déjà tenté le diable et ni John ni Hermione n'étaient prêt à recommencer de sitôt! Elle avait ordre d'utiliser de préférence les déplacements en cheminette, plus sécurisés, et en portoloins en dernier recours, à condition de bien atterrir! Il leur donna rendez vous le mois suivant dans leur maison pour l'examen mensuel et une échographie. Un mot qui ressortait le plus à la fin de sa consultation: Secret Absolu! En fait, non! Ça en fait deux!

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 d' âme-sœur.

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu. ^^

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bonnes vacances à tous. :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	6. Chapter 6 Complot et Questions

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

 _John n'avait pas pu lancer le sort de protection à son ex femme lors de sa grossesse car il y a des conditions pour qu'il prennent effet: 1) que ça soit l' âme-sœur du lanceur qui reçoive le sort; 2) qu'elle soit une sorcière; 3) que le lanceur et la futur mère soient mariés, John et son ex femme n'en remplissaient qu'une contrairement à John et Hermione qui eux réunissaient les trois, se qui permis au sort d'être actif dès le lancement et ainsi protéger bébé et maman._

 _Peter les laissa après quelques recommandations et interdictions, notamment de ne plus transplaner car dangereux pour la mère et l'enfant dès 3 mois de grossesse, ils avaient déjà tenté le diable et ni John ni Hermione n'étaient prêt à recommencer de sitôt! Elle avait ordre d'utiliser de préférence les déplacements en cheminette, plus sécurisés, et en portoloins en dernier recours, à condition de bien atterrir! Il leur donna rendez vous le mois suivant dans leur maison pour l'examen mensuel et une échographie. Un mot qui ressortait le plus à la fin de sa consultation: Secret Absolu! En fait, non! Ça en fait deux!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: COMPLOT ET QUESTIONS.**

Les mois s'écoulèrent doucement et tranquillement pour Hermione et son époux. La grossesse se passait à merveille, et mise à part des nausées matinales, son deuxième trimestre se déroulait parfaitement bien. Enceinte de 6 mois, Hermione avait été obligée d'informer son patron et le ministre Fudge de son état, et malgré des regards tendus et soucieux en la regardant, ils n'avaient pas fait d'histoire à la grande stupeur de notre sorcière.

John en revanche n'avait pas été reposant. Il avait tellement été sur protecteur que Hermione n'avait même plus le droit de s'approcher des escaliers sans lui. Elle comprenait néanmoins le mal être de son mari, étant au stade de sa grossesse où il avait perdu son premier né avec son ex femme, alors elle faisait tout pour lui faciliter la vie. Et si cela devait passer par se faire accompagner pour monter ou descendre les escaliers...ainsi soit il! Elle prenait énormément sur elle, et il n'était pas rare de la voir sur le terrain de leur manoir crier un bon coup et longtemps avant de revenir auprès de son compagnon tellement sa surprotection l' insupportait. Ils n'avaient pas souhaités connaître le sexe de leur bébé lors de l'examen des 5 mois et Hermione était vraiment excitée d'accoucher pour découvrir enfin leur bébé. L'important pour les futurs parents comme pour tant d'autre était que Hermione et le bébé aille bien une fois l'accouchement terminé.

XxxxxX

Hermione atteignait maintenant son 8ème mois de grossesse. Elle n'avait plus le droit de rester trop longtemps debout et son patron ne prenait même plus la peine de lui donner du travail à cause de ses horaires d'aménagement spéciaux pour sa grossesse. Elle arrivait plus tard le matin et partait plus tôt l'après midi, ordre de son médicomage pour éviter tout stress et surmenage. John et elle avaient verrouillé l'accès à leur résidence via la cheminette avec un mot de passe et une signature magique spécifique, et seuls quelques rares personnes pouvait venir chez eux. Personne ne pouvait entrer avec seulement le mot de passe ce qui évitait de se cacher lors de son départ, peu importe que quiconque entende la suite de mots car personne ne pourrait la suivre sans sa signature magique.

Aujourd'hui elle en avait plus que marre d'être dévisagée ou qu'on fixe son ventre en chuchotant dans son dos par la suite. Tantôt son ventre Tantôt son alliance, offerte aux jeunes mariés par Magia elle même, ils n'avaient que ça à faire vraiment! Hermione décida d'aller manger une glace chez Florian Fôrtarome. En passant par un raccourci, Hermione se stoppa près d'une porte entre ouverte d'une des salles de pause, alors qu'elle entendait son prénom être prononcé. Deux hommes parlaient vraisemblablement d'elle et pas en termes élogieux d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille après avoir scruté les alentours pour ne pas se faire surprendre inutilement.

-Voyons Kingsley, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mettre son enfant au monde! Elle n'a pas encore atteint son dernier boost et elle est déjà enceinte...elle en deviendra un et son bébé sera beaucoup trop puissant, il faut que cela cesse immédiatement! Nous devons les TUER! dis le premier homme complètement paniqué.

-Mais monsieur le ministre! Vous n'y pensez pas! Hermione est une héroïne de guerre et la sorcière la plus brillante depuis Merlin et Morgana eux même! Je me suis battu aux côtés de Lady Peverell pendant la bataille de Poudlard où l'auriez vous oublié comme beaucoup d'autres chose Cornélius!? ragea Kingsley, auror et ancien membre de l'ordre du phoenix de Dumbledord.

\- Si! Si!SI! nous allons tuer Hermione Peverell avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à son abomination! Ordonna Cornélius Fudge.

-Cornélius, c'est la dernière descendant de Merlin! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre fin à cette lignée bon sang! C'est tout un pan de notre histoire que vous voulez rayer! Tenta Kingsley.

-Je m'en moque bien auror Kingsley! Si elle en devient une, elle sera une menace pour moi et mon pouvoir! Pour vous également, et pour le monde sorcier tel qu'il est aujourd'hui! je ne perdrais pas ma place à la tête de cette grande et belle institution qu'est le ministère de la magie, pour une pseudo héroïne de guerre sang de bourbe qui aurait du attendre que nous lui trouvions un mari descend à ses 18 ans avant d'écarter les cuisses! S'emporta Fudge. Occupez-vous en! C'est un ordre! Sinon...Menaça le Ministre à un Kingsley vraiment pâle.

-B...Bien monsieur le ministre, je le ferais la veille de son anniversaire pour plus de sûreté! Déclara Kingsley Shaklebolt au ministre.

Hermione décida de ne pas traîner plus longtemps au ministère et au lien de filer manger une glace comme prévue elle se dirigea vers Gringotts, complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qui se résumait à un complot d'assassinat sur sa personne et celle de son enfant.

Une fois la banque atteinte elle fit la queue au guichet et demanda à parler à son conseiller et gestionnaire des comptes Myrddin. Elle fut dirigée vers le bureau en question et une fois à l'intérieur elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de son conseiller et ami: Radek, suite à la demande de celui-ci.

-Que votre or coule à flots maître gobelin. Salua Hermione.

-Que vos ennemis soient vaincus dans la souffrance éternelle Lady Myrddin Peverell. Salua à son tour Radek. Que puis-je faire pour vous Milady? Demanda doucement soucieusement Radek voyant l'état de son amie et cliente.

-Je...Je... dit Hermione en se levant du fauteuil.

Elle faisait actuellement les cents pas, avec difficultés à cause de son gros ventre, et essayait de parler mais était encore trop choquée. Radek commençait à être vraiment inquiet que quelqu'un s'en soit pris à son amie et qu'elle accouche prématurément sous le stress dont elle était clairement victime, il choisit donc d'appeler Lord Peverell via cheminée pour qu'il vienne la calmer. Radek était un des rare à avoir accès au manoir des avait vraiment l'air inquiète, choquée et désorientée.

-Sanctuaris Hospitalis Amore. Dit Radek en lançant un poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée de son bureau.

Il attendit qu'on lui réponde et lorsque ce fut fait il expliqua qu'il y avait une urgence avec sa femme et qu'il devait venir tout de suite. John lui assura qu'il venait tout de suite et Radek laissa la place pour qu'il puisse passer et rejoindre sa compagne. Hermione était tellement dans ses souvenirs et angoissée qu'elle n'avait rien perçu des actions de Radek ni l'arrivée soudaine de son mari à travers l'âtre lumineux. L'arrivée de John coïncida avec le malaise qui fit vaciller Hermione, et elle fut rattrapée tendrement par les bras capables de son époux. Une fois dans ses bras elle fut ramenée dans la réalité et réalisant qui la tenait elle fondit en larmes désespérées. John resserra ses bras autour de sa compagne et alla l'asseoir dans le fauteuil mis à disposition par leur conseiller près du bureau. Il s'accroupit devant elle et sortit une bouteille d'eau légèrement fraîche qu'il conservait dans une poche extensible depuis le début de la grossesse d'Hermione avec quelques plumes au sucre en cas de malaise.

-Détends toi mon amour, bois un peu et mange quelques plumes au sucres! Ordonna John à sa femme.

Il fit boire sa femme et lui mis quelques friandises dans sa main pour qu'elle les mange, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, de ses yeux rouges et reflétant une angoisse profonde qui à son tour angoissa John.

-Calmes toi mon amour, le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé, ni pour toi! Ordonna encore John.

Il caressa la joue de sa femme d'une main tandis que l'autre était posée en protection sur le ventre rebondit par les 8 mois de grossesse d'Hermione d'où il sentait leur enfant bouger et donner des coups en réaction à l'état de sa mère.

-Dis moi ce qui t'as mis dans cet état mon amour! Je t'en prie, je ne pourrais pas t'aider sinon... quémanda John, impuissant devant la détresse de sa compagne.

-Maître Gobelin Radek, si je vous donne un souvenir, pourriez vous le visionner tous les deux? Demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr Milady, j'ai une pensine spéciale qui permet le visionnage d'un souvenir comme un vidéo projecteur moldu. Vous n'aurez pas à vous éloigner de votre mari, répondit Radek en allant chercher le dit appareil.

Une fois la pensine installée, John s'était entre temps assis sur le fauteuil à la place de sa femme et avait pris celle ci sur ses genoux afin d' encore mieux la consoler. Le souvenir donné puis installé dans l'appareil, la lecture se mit en route et seul un silence glacial accompagna toute l'opération. Hermione cacha sa tête dans le cou de son mari pendant le visionnage du souvenir et sa seule présence empêcha John de hurler de fureur. Quelques minutes passèrent puis John, qui avait repris son sang froid, s'adressa à son conseiller.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour garder Hermione et le bébé en sécurité sans pour autant prévenir ses assassins que nous sommes au courant du complot, Radek? Questionna John.

-Déjà Lady et Lord Peverell, soyez assurés que Gringotts vous sera toujours accessible et fidèle! Notre banque sera votre sécurité si besoin Milady! Commença Radek.

-mer...merci Radek. C'est un soulagement je dois vous avouer. Bégaya Hermione toujours dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Ensuite voici un portoloin utilisable partout dans le ministère au cas où vous ne pourriez pas sortir à temps. Termina Radek.

Il confia une chevalière féminine à Hermione tandis qu'une autre aux traits masculins était confié à John.

-Merci maître Gobelin Radek. Votre générosité ne sera pas oublié! Dit John en regardant son conseiller droit dans les yeux, transmettant le sérieux de ses mots au gobelin.

-J'en suis certain Lord Peverell. Pour le moment Milady, avez vous une idée du danger que vous représentez en étant enceinte avant vos 18 ans? Demanda Radek à sa cliente.

-Aucune idée...mais je vais rapidement trouver, ou je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Kramer! Déclara Hermione avec fureur et passion.

Aucun des deux hommes n'en doutait, Hermione n'était pas vraiment connue pour laisser un problème sans solution!

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6.

Qu'en dites vous? je sais qu'ils sont courts, et je m'en excuse, mais ils sont déjà écrits sur papier et je les complètes sur ordinateurs alors je ne peux pas les faire plus long désolé.

à bientôt pour le chapitre 7 ^^

xoxo Shalimare. :D


	7. Chapter 7 Tension

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

 _Il confia une chevalière féminine à Hermione tandis qu'une autre aux traits masculins était confié à John._

 _-Merci maître Gobelin Radek. Votre générosité ne sera pas oublié! Dit John en regardant son conseiller droit dans les yeux, transmettant le sérieux de ses mots au gobelin._

 _-J'en suis certain Lord Peverell. Pour le moment Milady, avez vous une idée du danger que vous représentez en étant enceinte avant vos 18 ans? Demanda Radek à sa cliente._

 _-Aucune idée...mais je vais rapidement trouver, ou je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Kramer! Déclara Hermione avec fureur et passion._

 _Aucun des deux hommes n'en doutait, Hermione n'était pas vraiment connue pour laisser un problème sans solution!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: TENSION, RECHERCHES ET DÉCOUVERTES.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la découverte du complot et Hermione, après quelques jours de repos imposés par Peter, avait pu enfin entamer ses recherches. Elle était vraiment décidée à découvrir pourquoi cette pâle excuse d'un ministre la voulait morte avec son bébé à naître.

John de son côté avait continué ses tests et lors de son dernier était passé tout prêt de se faire coincer parl'ex équipe d'élite magique de sa femme. Il avait fait une erreur lors de sa fuite et Ronald et Harry Potter avaient pu le suivre. S'en était suivi un combat magique entre tous les trois et heureusement que John pratiquait la magie non verbale et sans baguette sinon il aurait été arrêté. Malheureusement pendant le combat il blessa gravement Ronald Weasley et espérait que sa femme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. En rentrant à la maison, John raconta tout à sa femme qui l'avait aussitôt giflé, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais élever ce bébé toute seule John Kramer? Lui hurla t-elle au visage, rouge de colère.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait pour Ronald, il avait eu tord. Hermione avait bel et bien renié ses anciens amis. Pour se faire pardonner auprès de sa merveilleuse épouse, il avait décidé de l'aider dans ses recherches. Il a fallu presque un mois complet après la découverte du complot pour qu'Hermione, alors enceinte de 9 mois, découvre la vérité.

Elle avait dû sortir un des livres de Merlin de sa voute Myrddin portant sur "la puissance magique et son évolution au cours de la vie". alors qu'elle l'étudiait au calme dans son bureau protégé par des sortilèges d'alarme au cas où quelqu'un s'approcherait d'elle, de silence, et un ne me remarque pas, pour être tranquille. Hermione découvrit un texte qui répondait à toutes leurs questions, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture Hermione blanchit de plus en plus. Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre ce qui était dit.

" _Le sorcier connaîtra trois phases de développement de sa puissance magique dans sa vie:_

 _*Entre 0 et 11 ans le petit sorcier lambda libérera sa magie dans ce qu'on appelle la magie accidentelle. Cette magie est régit par les émotions de l'enfant et peu importe ce qu'on fera, un enfant qui ressent de fortes émotions aura sa magie pour l'aider!_

 _*A ses 11 ans, le premier boost de magie est libéré et augmente ainsi la puissance de l'enfant sans pour autant lui porter préjudice. Les sorciers de 11 ans obtiennent généralement une baguette pour les aider à canaliser leur magie, et débutent leur apprentissage dans une école de magie ou auprès d'un précepteur privé._

 _*Vers 15 ans, un second boost de magique est libéré, cela augmente encore un peu la puissance de l'individu. On voit également le déblocage des héritages de créatures magiques s'il y en a un, ainsi que le début de la recherche de son âme-sœur, grâce à Mère Magia._

 _*A 18 ans, le troisième et dernier boost de magie libère la totalité de la puissance magique du sorcier, le noyau étant à terme et sauf exceptions rares ne changera plus. Bien que la majorité sorcière soit au 17 ans du sorcier la libération du reste de la puissance met une année entière à se préparer dans le corps, voilà le pourquoi des 18 ans."_

Hermione était atterrée par sa lecture, personne ne lui avait expliqué tout ça et elle était certaine qu'aucun sorcier de sa génération du moins, n'était au courant..sinon aucun des né de moldu, ça elle en était certaine! Un autre texte plus bas sur la page répondit aux dernières questions qu'elle se posait.

 _"Cependant, si une sorcière devait tomber enceinte avant son 18 ème anniversaire, et donc avant son troisième et dernier bosst de magie, elle aurait libre accès à un pouvoir illimité. Son noyau aurait la possibilité de se recharger en puisant dans l'énergie ambiante, rendant la sorcière invincible. Elle deviendrait alors_ ** _un Mage_** _à la naissance du bébé_ _._

 _Lors du dernier boost de magie de la sorcière pendant sa grossesse, le bébé déclencherait un premier boost in utéro, le rendant plus puissant à la naissance que les autres bébé. Il aurait quand même ses trois boost à 11, 15 et 18 ans, ayant au final quatre boost de magie. À son dernier boost il deviendrait alors un Mage tout comme sa mère."_

Hermione n'arrivait plus à respirer tant son stress la comprimait. Elle du conjurer un thé à la lavande avec une bonne dose de sucre et quelques morceaux de pastèque pour apaiser ses nerfs et ne pas faire de malaise. Cela calma également le bébé qui s'était beaucoup agité depuis le début de sa lecture, et prenait un malin plaisir à prendre ses côtes et sa vessie pour des punchingballs.

Ceci expliquait cela, et elle comprenait le besoin de Fudge de l'assassiner avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à son bébé. Un Mage dans la société magique lui ferait perdre son pouvoir et s'il y avait bien une chose que Fudge ne voulait pas perdre c'était ça!

Elle se souvenait avoir lu, à Poudlard, que les mages étaient exterminés dès leur nomination par Magia. Les sorciers ne supportant personne de supérieur à eux.

Qu'est-ce qui leur fait si peur à propos des mages? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle continua à lire son livre et trouva la réponse quelques pages plus loin.

" _Mage: Enfant de Magia doté de pouvoirs magiques illimités. Son noyau magique est capable de puiser directement dans l'énergie et la magie ambiante, pour se remplir ou faire de la magie. Il est également doté de régénération cellulaire qui le rend immortel tout comme son âme-sœur et leur progéniture._

 _Cas d'exception à l'immortalité d'un mage:_

 _*Mort par le feu_

 _*Mort par décapitation_

 _*Mort par éviscération"_

Oh mon dieu! Se dit Hermione aussi blanche qu'une licorne de la forêt interdite.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7.

court je sais je m'excuse. Je poste le prochain chapitre rapidement.

xoxo Shalimare^^


	8. Chapter 8 Combat et Fuites

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

" _Mage: Enfant de Magia doté de pouvoirs magiques illimités. Son noyau magique est capable de puiser directement dans l'énergie et la magie ambiante, pour se remplir ou faire de la magie. Il est également doté de régénération cellulaire qui le rend immortel tout comme son âme-sœur et leur progéniture._

 _Cas d'exception à l'immortalité d'un mage:_

 _*Mort par le feu_

 _*Mort par décapitation_

 _*Mort par éviscération"_

 _Oh mon dieu! Se dit Hermione aussi blanche qu'une licorne de la forêt interdite._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: COMBATS ET FUITES.**

Malheureusement cela avait pris plus de temps qu'Hermione ne l'aurait pensé pour trouver et lire ce bouquin, et nous étions désormais le 12 Septembre (je ne me rappelle plus la date d'anniversaire d'Hermione alors désolé.). La veille des 18 ans d'Hermione, la veille de devenir un mage. La veille de son assassinat prémédité. Son bébé se manifesta en donnant des coups de pieds dans son estomac vide, lui donnant la nausée, il était déjà quinze heures et elle n'avait pas encore mangé ce midi! Elle se décida donc pour aller manger un bon petit plat de Tom au chaudron baveur et peut-être terminerait elle par une bonne glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Sa décision prise et toutes ses affaires emballées et rétrécies dans sa poche, elle plaça une forte illusion pour montrer son bureau avec ses affaires dessus et que personne ne soupçonne son départ. Elle se mit en route sans se précipiter, sa magie lui criant d'être sur ses gardes, ce qu'elle s'évertua à faire tout du long jusqu'à la sortie du ministère qu'elle n'atteignit jamais. Elle ne pu même pas sortir de son département qu'un sort rata de peu sa tête, un doloris semblerait il. Hermione se trouva une position sécurisée pour se protéger elle et son bébé, tout en évitant des sorts d'étranglement, de brise d'os, d'ébullition du sang (ce qui aurait sans le moindre doute tué son bébé!)...et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Elle riposta vers les différents endroits de départ des sorts sans voir les lanceurs, mais entendit quelques hurlements de douleur...signe qu'elle avait fait mouche à chaque fois. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, un sorcier vicieux et particulièrement lâche et vil se faufila dans un endroit stratégique lui permettant de voir sa cible sans pouvoir être touché ni vu par elle. Il débuta une incantation en ancien latin assez complexe et accompagné de délicats mouvements de baguettes puis lança une malédiction plutôt noire sur le ventre d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Cette malédiction avait pour caractéristique de se déclencher à retardement. Plus exactement au moment de l'accouchement de la victime, et n'avait aucune limite de temps. Elle pouvait très bien être lancée pour maudire une femme en tout début de grossesse, ou à la fin, au final elle s'activerait à l'accouchement en déclenchant une hémorragie massive de la mère et l'enfant, tuant les deux rapidement. Fudge, car s'était bien lui le vicieux laceur, ricana en voyant cette aura noire prendre place sur le ventre d'Hermione et disparaître aussitôt.

-Mission accomplie! Je ne serais pas détrôné par une sang de bourbe putain! Ricana Fudge sans n'être entendu par personne à cause du bruit de la bataille.

Il se retira sans que personne ne l'aperçoive jamais. Hermione de son côté rendait sort sur sort à ses attaquants mais un vertige la mis en danger et elle ne du sa survie qu'à la protection familiale de son mari.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte d'ici! Et vite! Se dit elle.

Elle décida d'activer rapidement son portoloin fourni par Gringotts et disparu bientôt du champ de bataille et même d'Angleterre. Les attaquants voyant leur cible disparaître jurèrent et stoppèrent tout combat pour se diriger vers Sainte Mangouste se faire soigner. Fudge sortit de sa cachette et fut rejoins par Kingsley.

-Alors monsieur le ministre, avez vous pu exécuter votre plan? Demanda Kingsley Shaklebolt à son patron.

-Oh oui mon cher Kingsley! Oh que oui! Et d'ici peu nous serons débarrassés de cette petite gourgandine de Myrddin, et Adieu toutes les menaces, Bonjour les voutes de Gringotts et les titres! Ricana Fudge en s'éloignant d'un Kingsley déprimé par sa trahison.

Fudge s'en alla préparer tous les papiers pour s'octroyer les bien et titres d'Hermione tandis que Kingsley alla se faire soigner le bras gauche, salement amoché par un sort de découpe plutôt méchant. Il avait presque eu son bras arraché.

Hermione, une fois le portoloin activé, avait atterri dans un autre pays: l'Autriche semblerait-il. Plus exactement dans la branche de Gringotts à Vienne. Les gobelins l'avaient prévenus qu'elle devrait traverser plusieurs pays afin de semer tout poursuivant et ainsi éviter que sa maison ne soit découverte. Elle devrait rejoindre les États Unis depuis Vienne par les transports moldu et rapidement si elle ne voulait pas accoucher en cours de route. Elle se mit en route pour un long périple qui devrait lui prendre quelques jours et aucun moyen d'être rejointe par John qui devrait sans aucun doute être surveillé en dehors de chez eux. Heureusement l'activation du portoloin avait donné le signal aux gobelins qu'elle avait du fuir et était donc à Vienne, ils préviendraient son mari de leur côté.

Une crampe dans le ventre très douloureuse l'a surpris, elle espérait que le travail n'allait pas se déclencher avant qu'elle ne soit de retour auprès de son mari en sécurité. Il était déjà 18heures mais elle réussi néanmoins à quitter la banque pour rejoindre le monde moldu et à se trouver un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport direction la Russie: St Petersbourg. Le trajet dura 2h35 et se fit sans encombre, elle du néanmoins lancer quelques sortilèges de confusion au personnel volant car les femmes enceinte de plus de sept mois (six mois pour certaines compagnies) n'étaient pas acceptées à bord pour des questions de sécurité, on ne voudrait pas qu'une femme accouche en plein vol, non? Hermione en était à neuf mois bien tassés et sur le point d'entrer en travail au vu des crampes douloureuses qui l'embêtaient. Elle en avait toutes les trois heures maintenant et d'après les livres ce seraient des contractions.

Arrivée à St Petersbourg, Hermione repris une correspondance pour Francfort en Allemagne, elle aviserait ensuite sur place. Le vol sans escale fut un peu plus long que le précédent, malheureusement les contraction d'Hermione ne faiblissaient pas en intensité et la durée entre chacune diminuait à mesure que les heures avançaient. Passant de toutes les trois heures à toutes les heure et demi. Hermione avait tellement mal qu'elle avait été obligé de s'appliquer un glamour pour éviter toutes questions ou panique. Une fois à destination Hermione se pris une chambre d'hôtel toujours du côté moldu et en profita pour se racheter du spasfon. Le spasfon, meilleur ami des femmes lors de leur période du mois et grand allié des femmes enceintes moldu. Hermione et John malgré leur statut de porteur de magie, aimaient beaucoup tout ce qui touchait aux moldus et utilisaient donc beaucoup de leurs médicaments et technologies.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle transfigura la corbeille de fruits offerte par l'hôtel en service à thé et s'en pris une bonne tasse bien chaude accompagné de deux cachets de spasfon. Puis fit apparaître quelques gâteaux venant de sa poche sans fond, tout comme celle de son mari, pour épancher sa faim. Une fois désaltérée et la faim comblée, Hermione décida de se prendre une bonne nuit de repos, toujours dérangé par les contraction que le spasfon avait diminué en intensité. Dans la nuit elle avait senti une brusque poussé poussé de magie et à son réveil Hermione avait conclue que son troisième boost de magie s'était effectué. Elle était presque un mage. Sa magie ronronnait et elle avait décidé d'éviter de prendre l'avion au cas où il y aurait des interférences entre sa magie et l'électronique de l'avion. Elle commanda un taxi depuis sa chambre, puis pris un copieux petit déjeuner, rendit sa chambre avec des remerciements à l'hôtesse d'accueil, puis monta dans le taxi qui l'emmena directement à la gare centrale de Francfort direction la France: Paris, la ville des amoureux. Une ville magnifique disait on.

Ah que John peut me manquer! Se dit Hermione en regardant la ville d'arrivée sur son billet.

Le trajet fut long, plus de onze heures dans un wagon couchette heureusement pour elle car elle avait pu s'allonger et dormir un peu. La fréquence de ses contractions avait encore légèrement augmenté depuis son départ d'Allemagne et désormais seul 45 minutes séparaient deux crampes. Elle avait épuisé tout son stock de spasfon et devrait en racheter une fois arrivé à Paris. Une fois à destination elle se mit en quête d'un taxi pour l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle (CDG). Arrivé sur place elle chercha une pharmacie et dévalisa leur stock sous les yeux exorbités de la pharmacienne. Elle acheta son billet pour San Antonio Texas, aux USA, merci à Radek pour la carte de crédit intraçable que Gringotts leur avait fournit à John et elle.

Le vol ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espérée. Le spasfon ne diminuait presque plus la douleur des contractions qui elles se rapprochaient et étaient plus douloureuses. 25 minutes entre chacune après près de 30heures de vol depuis sa fuite.

-Plus que 4h43 et on atterri, courage je peux le faire, je suis une Gryffondor au non de Merlin et Morgana! Se répéta Hermione, comme un mantra entre chaque contraction.

Hermione était épuisée, elle dépensait tellement d'énergie dans ses sorts de confusion, silence, glamour et ne me remarque pas, sans compter que sa magie tentait de l'aider à diminuer les douleurs du travail sans beaucoup de résultat malheureusement pour elle. Elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir puiser dans l'énergie ambiante pour remplir son noyau mais elle devait donner naissance pour ce faire...ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Merci Magia sinon elle serait morte d'épuisement. L'avion atterri enfin à 23h45 et Hermione se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans son état actuel, pour prendre un taxi (rare à cette heure ci) direction chez elle: Le manoir Peverell/Kramer/Myrddin à Victoria-Texas.

Une fois dans le taxis et la destination indiquée, Hermione pu souffler un peu et se concentrer sur son bébé qui n'avait pas arrêté de bouger et de lui donner des coups de pied depuis l'atterrissage de l'avion, à croire qu'il sentait qu'on se rapprochait de son papa. Après 2h10 de trajet en voiture, Hermione aperçue le panneau "Welcome to Victoria_Texas" et demanda au chauffer de la déposer. Celui-ci hésita à laisser une femme enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher au milieu de nul part en plein nuit noire, mais avec persévérance elle le convainquit et il stoppa le véhicule avant d'entrer tout à fait dans la ville. Il sortit de la voiture et aida Hermione à faire de même avant qu'elle ne paye la course et lui donne un gros pourboire pour sa gentillesse, il remonta dans son taxi et s'éloigna après un demi tour, en direction de son point de départ. Regardant le taxi s'éloigner Hermione conjura ses flammes bleues magiques qui volaient devant elle pour lui faciliter la vue du chemin, puis partit vers sa propriété. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction des barrières magiques qu'une contraction extrêmement douloureuse lui déchira le ventre même pas deux minutes après la précédente, et qu'un liquide chaud lui coula entre les jambes faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux.

-Oh putain non, j'ai perdu les eaux! S'affola-t-elle.

Hermione attendit que la contraction passe pour s'engouffrer dans les barrières entourant leur propriété.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8. :)

Bientôt la fin de l'aventure ^^

à très vite pour le chapitre 9 :).

xoxo Shalimare ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Accouchement et Protection

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

 _Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction des barrières magiques qu'une contraction extrêmement douloureuse lui déchira le ventre même pas deux minutes après la précédente, et qu'un liquide chaud lui coula entre les jambes faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux._

 _-Oh putain non, j'ai perdu les eaux! S'affola-t-elle._

 _Hermione attendit que la contraction passe pour s'engouffrer dans les barrières entourant leur propriété._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: ACCOUCHEMENT ET PROTECTION.**

Elle venait de passer la première série de barrières, il ne lui restait plus qu'à marcher quelques minutes pour passer la seconde série et être complètement en sécurité.

Il faut absolument que John vienne m'aider! Se dit elle en retenant un cri de douleur.

Elle était à bout. Son corps arrivait vraiment au bout de ses capacités et livrer son bébé serait comme courir un marathon sans pouvoir courir cinq minutes sans être essoufflé et sur les rotules...autrement dit impossible!

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle était en travail et avec la perte des eaux il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne mette son enfant au monde. Hermione se redressa et marcha bien 15 minutes, à cause des arrêts du aux contractions, avant de sentir la chaleur rassurante de la deuxième série de protections ancestrales du manoir. Il était très exactement 2h25 du matin et nous étions le 16 Septembre.

XxxxxX

 **_Retour au 12/09 du côté de John._**

John venait d'être contacté par Radek l'informant de l'activation du portoloin d'urgence de sa femme depuis le ministère de la magie Britannique. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas la rejoindre ou l'aider pour le moment au risque de mettre sa compagne et leur enfant en danger, mais Radek lui avait dit que Hermione semblait aller bien en arrivant dans la branche Viennoise de Gringotts. Il patienterait donc en priant Magia de les garder en sécurité tous les deux.

XxxxxX

 **_13/09_**

John s'inquiétait des répercutions du troisième boost de magie de sa femme qui avait lieu aujourd'hui. Il avait dû prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve hier soir pour espérer pouvoir dormir un peu, il n'avait pas besoin de tomber mort de fatigue alors que leur bébé allait pointer le bout de sa frimousse d'ici peu. Hermione serait suffisamment épuisée par son périple à travers le monde à la fin de sa grossesse sans pour autant devoir se lever la nuit pour nourrir leur bébé. Il devait donc s'assurer d'être suffisamment reposé pour son retour à la maison.

XxxxxX

 **_15/09_**

Toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Hermione. John pensait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se manifester, Radek n'était d'aucune aide puisque sa femme voyageait en transports moldus. Ça faisait déjà trois jours depuis les dernières informations...mais John était confiant car plus la journée avançait plus John sentait sa magie s'agiter. Son Hermione n'était plus loin! Il le sentait. Elle lui murmurait de ne pas prendre de potion pour dormir ce soir, il devait rester éveiller et même sur le qui-vive!

XxxxxX

 **_16/09 à 2h25 du matin_**

John se releva de son fauteuil en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de franchir les deux séries de protection du manoir, aucune menace et après vérification de la signature John trépigna d'excitation: c'était son Hermione qui venait de rentrer à la maison!

-Hermione! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant pour ouvrir la porte du manoir et aller à sa rencontre en transplanant.

Il l'a trouvé pliée en deux contre un arbre en criant de douleur, le choquant énormément.

XxxxxX

 **_Retour au 16/09 à 2h25 du matin du côté d'Hermione._**

Elle avait à peine passé les protections qu'une violente contraction la plia en deux sous la douleur, et elle évita la chute grâce à l'arbre près d'elle auquel elle s'appuya en criant de douleur. La contraction se termina et Hermione senti deux bras l'attraper tendrement et elle se retrouva contre un torse familier. John. Sa magie sortit pour se mélanger de nouveau à celle de son époux ce qui lui redonna un peu d'énergie pour ce qui allait suivre. Il était temps de pousser son bébé hors de son corps, elle le sentait entre ses jambes.

-Hermione, mon amour! Que se passe-t-il? Tu es blessé? Qui t'a attaqué? C'est le bébé? Paniqua John en tenant sa femme serré dans ses bras.

-Oh John...comme tu m'as manqué mon cœur! Répondit Hermione en se lovant contre le torse fort de son amour tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

L'inconfort d'entre ses jambe revint plus fort que précédemment et cette fois l'envie, non le besoin de pousser lui coupa presque la respiration.

-Oh bon sang! Marmonna-t-elle.

-Hermione, mon amour? Demanda John inquiet cette fois.

-Le bébé arrive John! Lui dit elle complètement épuisée.

-Comment ça? Tu viens d'entrer en travail? Re paniqua John en desserrant son étreinte de sa femme tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre rebondit.

-Non mon amour, je suis en travail depuis ma fuite du ministère en portoloin. J'ai perdu les eaux sur la route après la première série de protections, et là il faut vraiment que je pousse John! Si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, notre bébé risque des complications, il est engagé dans mon bassin et je crois que je sens sa tête sur le point de sortit! MAINTENANT JOHN! hurla Hermione.

Elle s'adossait à l'arbre tout en se laissant glisser pour être maintenant assise par terre, les jambes écartées, et d'un coup de main elle fit disparaître son bas et son sous-vêtement. John repris son sang-froid et rassura son épouse puis se mit en place pour aider Hermione à accoucher de leur bébé.

-Oh mère Magia, tu fais de moi un mage, ton enfant le plus proche, je t'ai toujours écouté, aimé, protégé, chérie. Je t'en prie protège notre demeure. Protège nous pendant que j'enfante. Par Magia s'il te plaît, je t'implore. Pleura Hermione en priant Magia malgré la douleur de l'accouchement.

Une douce caresse remplie d'amour contre sa joue lui donna la réponse de la déesse à sa prière. Sa requête avait été entendue et acceptée. John regarda sa femme faire preuve de tant de courage, elle n'avait vraiment pas volé sa place chez les lions de Gryffondor.

-chérie, il va falloir pousser, la tête du bébé est entrain de sortir! Dit John à Hermione, tout en vérifiant l'avancé de leur bébé.

-Je sais John! Il faut juste que j'attende la prochaine contractIONNNNNNNNN aHHHHHHHHHHH! Dit Hermione en hurlant sous la douleur et en poussant de toute ses force pour faire naître le fruit de leur amour.

-Tu es tellement courageuse mon amour! Je suis tellement fier de toi! Lui avoua John.

-Je t'aime John, mais je suis tellement fatiguée...sanglota Hermione, découragée.

John embrassa sa femme sur le front puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, front contre front, et lui transmis tout son amour pour elle rien que par son regard.

-Tu peux le faire mon cœur! Tu es Hermione Myrddin Kramer, Lady Peverell et Mage de notre mère à tous Magia! Tu es l' âme-sœur de de John Kramer, Lord Peverell aka Jigsaw! S'enflamma-t-il.

-Tu as raison John, merci je peux le faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...Poussa encore une fois Hermione, remontée à bloc, tout en s'agrippant à ses cuisses.

-Attends Hermione! Arrête de pousser le bébé est coincé! Je vais vois si ce n'est pas à cause du cordon. Dit John en faisant une manipulation au niveau du cou du bébé un peu dans la matrice de sa femme.

Il trouva et coupa le cordon qui bloquait effectivement la descente du bébé, et redemanda à sa femme de pousser pour terminer d'expulser la tête.

-C'est bon ma puce, à toi de jouer! Lui dit-il.

Hermione inspira à fond puis expira à fond plusieurs fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de bloquer pour pousser au même moment ou une énième contraction lui déchira les entrailles.

-C'est bon la tête sort, encore un peu, STOP!

Hermione se stoppa pendant que John manipula les épaules pour qu'elles puissent sortir sans déchirer Hermione, ce qui serait extrêmement douloureux malgré les potions qui existent pour régler et soulager ce problème.

-Là, tu pousses encore uns toute petite fois doucement et notre bébé sera enfin parmi nous mon amour! Exulta de fierté John.

-Ok. Répondit Hermione en écoutant les instructions de son mari à la lettre.

-Stop! Ne fais plus rien mon cœur, notre bébé va sortir tout seul, viens l'attraper! Dit John, ému devant la naissance de son enfant.

Hermione tendit ses bras vers son intimité pour attraper son bébé sous les bras et alors que le nouveau né sortait dans le froid en montrant à ses nouveaux parents combien ses poumons étaient fort et en bonne santé, sa mère l'emmena tendrement contre sa poitrine. John essuya la tête de leur bébé et dégagea ses voies respiratoires alors que sa femme conjurait une belle couverture et un bonnet comme celle de l'hôpital lors de leur rencontre. Elle enveloppa leur bébé dedans et lui enfila son bonnet et se mit à pleurer de joie alors que John se penchait pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui aussi des larmes coulant de ses yeux sous l'émotion.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9.

un peu court aussi désolé, c'est presque la fin de cette fic.

Alors fille ou garçon?

rendez vous rapidement pour le chapitre 10 pour avoir la réponse :)

xoxo Shalimare ^^


	10. Chapter 10 Complications

**Précédemment dans âme-sœur:**

 _Hermione tendit ses bras vers son intimité pour attraper son bébé sous les bras et alors que le nouveau né sortait dans le froid en montrant à ses nouveaux parents combien ses poumons étaient fort et en bonne santé, sa mère l'emmena tendrement contre sa poitrine. John essuya la tête de leur bébé et dégagea ses voies respiratoires alors que sa femme conjurait une belle couverture et un bonnet comme celle de l'hôpital lors de leur rencontre. Elle enveloppa leur bébé dedans et lui enfila son bonnet et se mit à pleurer de joie alors que John se penchait pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui aussi des larmes coulant de ses yeux sous l'émotion._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: COMPLICATIONS.**

Après quelques seconde à s'embrasser, John et Hermione se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour concentrer leur attention sur leur nouveau né, toujours sur la poitrine de sa maman, qui ne pleurait plus mais observait ses deux personnes au dessus de son tout petit corps. John souleva la couverture pour connaître le sexe du bébé et Hermione s'aperçut bien vite que les yeux de son mari étaient tous pétillants, ce qui la fit sourire avec tendresse. L'attention de John était sur le bébé et Hermione sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. C'était peut-être son premier accouchement mais elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir ce froid glacial s'installer dans tout son corps. Elle commença à avoir de la difficulté à respirer profondément et elle sut. Elle sut juste qu'elle allait devoir dire au revoir à John et à leur bébé. Elle allait devoir abandonner son bébé alors qu'elle venait juste de lui donner la vie, et les larmes se mirent à inonder ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues, mais cette fois pas de joie. Elle effectua un rapide scan sans que son époux ne le remarque et ce qu'il y lu lui glaça le sang encore plus profondément que lorsqu'elle avait découvert le complot contre sa vie et celle de leur bébé. Bébé dont elle ne connaissait même pas le sexe... le parchemin de diagnostique montrait qu'elle avait reçue une sombre malédiction dont le déclenchement était à retardement. Elle allait perdre son sang jusqu'à la mort. Saigner à mort...ironique comme tout revient toujours au sang. Elle allait se vider et juste...juste s'endormir...pour ne jamais se réveiller avant d'avoir atteint l'autre côté. Ce qui la rendait furieuse était que la malédiction était sensé tuer le nouveau-né également, et ça Hermione le refusait! John ne se remettrait jamais de sa mort à elle mais perdre encore une fois son bébé...il les rejoindrait dans la seconde elle le savait très bien, et ça c'était inadmissible, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir tous les deux!

Quand John se tourna de nouveau vers sa femme, il remarqua son teint cadavérique et ses lèvres bleues. Cela l'inquiéta, mais ce qui lui brisa le cœur fut les larmes dévalant ses joues et la tristesse dans son regard.

-Que se passe-t-il mon amour? Demanda John.

Il paniqua quand elle ne lui répondit pas et en baissant le regard vers ses jambes il vu une mare de sang qui grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. L'horreur se peignait sur son regard, et il essaya plusieurs sorts de soin qui ne fonctionnèrent pas.

-Pourquoi les sorts de soin ne fonctionnent pas? Hermione mon amour, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Il faut que je fasse venir Peter! Paniqua John.

Hermione ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants avec un médicomage, mais avec son mai et âme-sœur et leur bébé.

-C'est une vieille malédiction noire John!...Je ... je me vide de mon sang à l'accouchement et cela tue également notre bébé. Dit-elle plus de larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'elle réprima un sanglot.

-Non! Non! Non non non! Il y a forcément un moyen de vous sauver! Un contre sort! Quelque chose! Sanglota John en serrant la main de sa femme et en posant la seconde en protection sur leur bébé.

-Non... John...rien ne peut la contrer...pas même la protection de ta famille...expliqua Hermione.

-Non mon amour! Je ne peux pas vous perdre toutes les deux! Pleura John.

-"Toutes les deux"? c'est...questionna Hermione, heureuse, le sourire aux lèvre.

-Oui mon amour, nous avons une merveilleuse petite fille! Pleura John le sourire également aux lèvres.

-J'ai peut-être...peut-être un moyen de sauver notre fille John, mais il faut faire vite, elle a moins de temps que moi! S'angoissa -t-elle.

-Et toi mon amour? Demanda John.

Il embrassa sa femme avec tristesse devant son air résigné et triste. Il avait compris que cette nuit il perdait sa femme pour pouvoir garder sa fille en vie. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de demain, ce qui était le cas pour Hermione, se transmettant tout leur amour et se disant au revoir...tout ça juste dans ce baiser. Hermione cajola ensuite leur petite fille mais le temps pressait, elle se sentait partir et elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller avant d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille puis la donna à son mari avant de prononcer une très vieille incantation.

- ** _Per Magia imploro la vita. Una vita contro una vita. Possa il pulpito e il sangue essere salvati. Possa il mio respiro della vita essere trasmesso ai miei discendenti_** **** ** _Che dal mio sacrificio mia figlia Mia vive._** ** _. E che col mio sacrificio fiorirà. Di Lady Magia, Madre Natura, Lady Death ... Quindi soddisfa il mio desiderio!_** **** _(traduction en Italien par google translation alors désolé si pas correcte./Incantation en français à la fin du chapitre.)._ Incanta Hermione.

Une grande lumière blanche éblouie John et Hermione, la petite Mia se mit à pleurer.

-John, je...commença faiblement Hermione.

-Oui mon amour (sanglot), elle s'appellera Mia, et je lui parlerais de sa merveilleuse maman qui a donné sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Répondit John, affligé par le chagrin.

-Je t'aime Hermione Myrddin Kramer Peverell! Déclara John en embrassant sa femme tendrement tout en lui transmettant encore une fois tous les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, quelques une terminant leur course sur la petite Mia toujours en pleurs.

-Je t'aime John! Je t'aime Mia, ma fille...s'il te plaît dis lui combien je l'aimais...que je veille sur elle chaque instant de sa vie, et que je serais toujours dans son cœur! Implora Hermione, essoufflée, le teint cadavérique.

-Hermione mon amour, je te promet! Sanglota John, resserrant sa fille contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille comme sa maman.

-Je veillerais aussi sur toi John! Mon unique amour, mon âme-sœur...termina Hermione dans son dernier souffle de vie.

-NONNNNNN HERMIONE! Hurla John sur la dépouille de sa femme.

Mia sentant la mort de sa mère se mit à hurler à son tour. Et ainsi naquit Mia Hermione Morgana Myrddin Kramer, unique héritière Peverell et Myrddin. Et nous quitta Hermione Myrddin Le Fey Kramer, Lady Peverell et âme-sœur de John Kramer, Lord Peverell.

 ** _[Vieille incantation: Par Magia j'en implore pour la vie. Une vie contre une vie. Que la chaire et le sang soit sauvé. Que mon souffle de vie se transmette à ma descendance. Que par mon sacrifice ma fille Mia vive. Et que par mon sacrifice elle s'épanouisse. Par Dame Magia, Dame Nature, Dame Mort...Ainsi s'accomplisse mon souhait!]_**

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10.

plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et cette fic sera terminée.

xoxo Shalimare.:D


	11. Chapter 11 Magia Nature Mort

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

-Hermione mon amour, je te promet! Sanglota John, resserrant sa fille contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille comme sa maman.

-Je veillerais aussi sur toi John! Mon unique amour, mon âme-sœur...termina Hermione dans son dernier souffle de vie.

-NONNNNNN HERMIONE! Hurla John sur la dépouille de sa femme.

 _Mia sentant la mort de sa mère se mit à hurler à son tour. Et ainsi naquit Mia Hermione Morgana Myrddin Kramer, unique héritière Peverell et Myrddin. Et nous quitta Hermione Myrddin Le Fey Kramer, Lady Peverell et âme-sœur de John Kramer, Lord Peverell._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: MAGIA, NATURE, ET MORT...DES MÈRES EN COLÈRE!**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Cela devait bien faire quelques heures que Hermione avait rendu son dernier souffle et John et Mia n'avaient pas bougés. La petite avait rapidement stoppé ses hurlements et s'était endormie dans les bras réconfortant de son papa. John ne pouvait pas se décider à s'éloigner de son unique amour, celle qui l'a accepté tout entier avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Soudain trois boules lumineuses apparurent à leurs côtés et John attrapa sa baguette tout en resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille, pour les protéger de tout danger imminent.

Une boule jaune. Une boule verte. Une boule noire. Voilà les couleurs des boules qui virevoltaient tout près d'eux trois. La boule jaune se stabilisa puis laissa place à une belle jeune femme blonde, toute de jaune vêtue. La boule verte se stabilisa à son tour et se transforma en une autre jeune femme, brune, vêtue d'une robe verte cette fois ci. Quant à la boule noir, elle se transforma en faux qui se métamorphosa en une femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe noire.

La femme blonde était lumineuse, comparable à une étoile. Elle portait une longue robe jaune pastel de style empire qui ceinturait une poitrine plus que généreuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés encadraient un magnifique visage aux traits fins, aux lèvres pulpeuses et roses et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan des caraïbes. Sa peau ni trop blanche ni trop foncé mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Elle était une des plus belles femmes que John n'ait jamais vu, à part son amour bien sûr!

La femme brune était moins lumineuse, mais tout aussi belle et délicate, un peu comme une rose délicatement perlée par la rosée du matin. Sa peau, couleur olive, brillait au soleil presque comme une multitudes de diamants. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, coiffés avec une multitudes de fleurs différentes, encadraient un visage aux traits délicats et fins. Des lèvres fines et rouges comme la rose, un petit nez en trompette et de magnifiques yeux aussi verts que les feuilles des arbres au printemps. Elle portait une robe empire, longue, toute verte.

La dernière femme, aux cheveux noirs et longs, était d'une beauté mortelle, telle la veuve noire qui attend patiemment sur sa toile qu'un insecte passe pour s'en délecter au déjeuner. Une peau pâle et presque cadavérique montrait un corps sculpté dans le marbre et pourtant si désirable. Des formes ou il fallait, une poitrine plus que généreuse maintenue dans une robe courte s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux et fendu de chaque côté jusqu'à la hanche. De style empire et toute noir, la robe épousait à la perfection la silhouette galbée de la femme, tout en mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Un petit bout de nez prenait place sous des yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse, et au dessus de belles lèvres charnues et noires. Elle tenait une faux à la main et John avait une bonne idée de son identité.

Les trois femmes portaient des sandales de la couleur de leur robe et faisaient face à John et Mia, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour la châtain et la blonde, et un visage neutre pour la brune.

-Bonjour mon enfant, dit celle en jaune, jetant un regard triste et désolé à Hermione.

-Bonjour mon enfant, dit celle en vert, triste également.

-Bonjour John! Comptes-tu continuer ta mission ou je n'ai plus le droit de recevoir de cadeaux? Demanda celle en noir, un sourire en coin une peu filou.

-Je...Quoi? Qui êtes vous? Questionna John sur la défensive.

-Nous sommes des mères...commença la verte.

-Et nous souffrons d'avoir perdu une de nos fille! Termina la jaune.

John , malgré son chagrin, écarquilla les yeux n'osant pas croire ce que son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre.

-Vous...?bégaya-t-il.

-Oui John, je suis Mère Nature. Se présenta la verte.

-Je suis Magia. Se présenta la jaune.

-Vous êtes...? Répéta John.

Il se tourna vers la femme en noir et la questionna du regard, se rappelant la question qu'elle lui avait posé plus tôt.

-Oui John! Je suis Mort! Et par tes épreuves, tu me couves de cadeaux alors merci milord! Répondit Mort, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

John rougit légèrement aux remerciements d'une icône telle que la déesse Mort. Il regarda ensuite sa petite fille qui s'agitait dans ses bras, sans doute commençait-elle à avoir faim...il reporta son attention sur les trois déesses devant lui après avoir déposé un tendre baisé sur le front de sa fille.

-Que voulez vous Miladies? Les questionna-t-il.

-Nous sommes ici pour réparer une injustice. Répondit Mère Nature.

-Hermione n'aurait jamais dû mourir, étant immortelle à la naissance de votre fille en obtenant son statut de Mage! Tout comme toi John et toute votre progéniture ensemble! Continua Magia.

-En tant que Mage, le nom de ta femme, de ta fille et le tient sont dors et déjà doré sur ma Liste! Ce qui signifie qu'aucun de vous ne pourra mourir à moins que vous le vouliez. Termina Mort.

-Je...je..Comment? Immortel? Mais pourquoi...? Questionna John, n'y croyant pas.

L'espoir s'alluma dans la poitrine de John, pourrait-il récupérer sa femme? Sa fille pourrait-elle grandir avec son père et sa maman?

-Oui John, je vais lui rendre son âme! Déclara Mort.

-Et moi son souffle de vie! Déclara Mère Nature.

-Quant à moi, je lui rend son statut de Mage et toute la magie qu'elle avait avant de mourir! Termina Magia.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais retrouver ma femme, telle qu'elle était avant de mourir, et que ma fille pourra connaître sa maman? Et cela sans aucune contre partie aucune ? interrogea John soudain très méfiant, rempli d'espoir et d'angoisse.

-Oui! Déclarèrent-elles toutes en chœur.

John éclata de nouveau en sanglots contre sa petite fille, ne croyant pas la chance qu'il avait de retrouver sa compagne, son âme-sœur, son unique amour, et de pouvoir redonner sa maman à sa petite Mia.

Les trois déesses commencèrent chacune une incantation différente dans des langues très anciennes et oubliées du commun des mortels, puis une grande lumière jaune sortit de Magia pour foncer dans la dépouille d'Hermione dont la poitrine se souleva soudainement avant de retomber inerte. Une lumière verte sortit de Mère Nature et parcouru le même itinéraire que celle de Magia pour le même résultat. Une espèce de silhouette sortit de Mort et se déposa délicatement dans le corps d'Hermione comme si c'était son âme qui retrouvait le chemin de son enveloppe charnelle. Lorsque tout se stoppa, il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucun mouvement de personne. Même plus de vent. Rien. Aucun oiseau ne chantait et aucun son n'était audible. Ce furent les cinq minutes les plus longues et éprouvantes pour les déesses et John. Mia se mit soudainement à pleurer simultané à l'inspiration d'Hermione à la recherche d'oxygène trop longtemps absent de son organisme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha ceux de son mari. Lorsqu'elle les trouva les larmes se mirent à couler chez le couple alors que Mia se tut et que John se jeta presque dans les bras de sa femme pour l'embrasser et lui transmettre tout son amour pour elle et sa joie de la revoir en vie auprès de lui. Le baisé se stoppa et il mis Mia dans les bras de sa maman puis pris à son tour son amour dans ses bras et ils restèrent blottis tous les trois quelques minutes alors que les sons redevenaient audibles et que les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres.

La petite Mia cherchait à téter ayant très faim alors Hermione dégrafa son haut et son soutient gorge puis une fois la petite bien positionnée elle lui donna son mamelon à gober. Le sein d'Hermione suintait du nectar divin des bébé alors Mia commença un fort bruit de succion et épancha sa faim goulûment.

-Je crois que cette petite avait faim et avait hâte de retrouver sa maman pour manger! Dit Magia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux.

Hermione et John se tournèrent soudain vers les déesses qui s'étaient rapprochées de la nouvelle famille, et John expliqua brièvement à sa femme ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était absente.

-Merci Mère Magia, Mère Nature et Mère Mort! Merci de m'avoir ramené auprès de mon amour et de notre fille, de m'avoir rendu ce que j'avais perdu en quittant ce monde. Les remercia Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues devant le cadeau que leurs faisaient les déesses.

-Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir rendu mon âme-sœur, et d'avoir rendu sa mère à ma fille! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites le moi je vous en pris Miladies. Leur exprima John sincèrement.

-Moi je voudrais bien quelque chose John, ou plutôt Jigsaw! Minauda Mort avec un sourire timide.

Celui -ci voyant de quoi parlait la déesse Mort acquiesça, la gratitude dans les yeux et un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez ma déesse! Dit John solennellement.

-Chérissez cette seconde chance et la vie Immortelle que vous avez mes enfants! Leur dit Mère Nature.

-Hermione, ma fille, les sorcier Britanniques paieront pour ta mort! Et encore plus celui qui t'a maudite, soyez en sûr tous les deux! Tu es mon enfant la plus fidèle et la plus sincère et aimante, je suis fière de te savoir heureuse mon enfant! En cadeau de notre part pour la naissance de votre merveilleuse fille, nous modifions la protection de ta famille John. Dorénavant une fois lancé elle protégera de tout, y compris toutes les malédiction. Même celles à retardement! Déclara Magia en embrassant Hermione et John sur le front et en caressant le front de Mia au passage.

Les trois déesses leur dirent au revoir puis disparurent chacune dans leur éclat de lumière. Le couple de nouveau seul avec leur bébé, transplannèrent dans leur chambre ou Hermione posa Mia dans un couffin près de leur lit et alla prendre une douche pour enlever tout le sang. Une fois lavée elle resta sous l'eau chaude et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps alors que les bras de son mari l'encerclèrent tendrement. John était aller rejoindre sa femme et les deux se câlinèrent sous l'eau sans ne rien faire d'autre que de s'assurer de la présence de l'être aimé.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre.

il ne reste plus que l'épilogue.

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

à très vite pour la fin.

xoxo Shalimare :)


	12. Epilogue

_Précédemment dans âme-sœur:_

 _Les trois déesses leur dirent au revoir puis disparurent chacune dans leur éclat de lumière. Le couple de nouveau seul avec leur bébé, transplannèrent dans leur chambre ou Hermione posa Mia dans un couffin près de leur lit et alla prendre une douche pour enlever tout le sang. Une fois lavée elle resta sous l'eau chaude et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps alors que les bras de son mari l'encerclèrent tendrement. John était aller rejoindre sa femme et les deux se câlinèrent sous l'eau sans ne rien faire d'autre que de s'assurer de la présence de l'être aimé._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: ÉPILOGUE.**

Cinq longues années étaient passées depuis la naissance de la petite Mia Kramer et la résurrection de sa maman, Hermione. John avait continué son rôle de Jigsaw pour le plus grand plaisir de Mort, et il avait manqué plus d'une fois de se faire arrêter par l'ancienne équipe d'Hermione. Mère Nature et Magia s'étaient, avec Mort, liguées toutes les trois contre tous les ennemis des Kramer, et l'avaient sauvé à chaque fois. Les Myrddin/Kramer/Peverell étaient depuis le retour à la vie d'Hermione sous la protection des trois déesses.

Hermione de son côté avait décidé après la naissance de sa fille de quitter définitivement son travail, le ministère de la magie et le monde magique Britannique. Elle ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance même pour leur prêter un crayon, ils avaient essayés de la tuer et son bébé pour l'amour de Merlin et Morgana! Elle se consacrait donc aux affaires familiales des Myrddin à MACUSA le ministère de la magie Américain, et aidait à faire abroger des lois archaïques et désuètes dans les autres ministères magiques...tandis que John s'occupait des affaires des Peverell. Il avait d'ailleurs éjecté les Potter de cette branche familiale et aux dernières nouvelles Ginny Weasley avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Harry Potter et celui-ci vivait dans un studio en banlieue moldu pour cause de manque de fonds financiers, tout seul puisque Ronald sans aucun apport financier pour rester avait vite décampé du côté de Potter. Douce vengeance pour les Kramer.

Hermione occupait également son temps à éduquer sa petite perle rosée: Mia, qui sous ses airs d'ange était un véritable démon de la connaissance à vouloir tout le temps tout savoir et apprendre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être une grande chipie des farces.

Les sorciers britanniques avaient reçu leur punition des trois déesses pour le meurtre d'Hermione et la tentative sur Mia, dans la forme d'une liberté totale de toutes les filles et femmes magiques ou non. Tous les contrats de mariage passés entre les parents pour leurs enfants ont été rendu caduques et aucune contrainte ne pu plus être utilisée sur aucune personne de sexe féminin du monde magique, y compris les né de moldu. Si la jeune fille n'était pas consentante aucun moyen de la marier. Et pour celles qui avaient déjà été forcé à se marier par leur famille, si elles ne le voulaient pas, aucune grossesse ne se formerait.

Bien entendu tous les chefs de famille crièrent au complot et au scandale, et lorsque les déesses descendirent dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie pour expliquer le pourquoi de la punition Fudge fut jeté en prison et Kingsley et lui partageaient une cellule dans la partie la plus basse de la prison d'Azkaban. Tous les attaquants d'Hermione furent transformés en elfes de maisons avec des pouvoirs ne pouvant pas attaquer qui que se soit, juste faire son travail.

Une née de moldu fut nommé Ministre de la Magie et elle travailla de concert avec les trois déesses et une sélection de sang-purs, nés de moldus et de sang-mêlés pour améliorer le monde magique. Chaque lois discriminatoire fut abrogée et les contrats de mariage rendu illégaux. Les êtres magiques quels qu'ils soient avaient les même droits. Sorciers, centaures, sirènes, vampires, loups garous, gobelins...seuls les créatures magiques non pensantes telles que les licornes, les hippogriffes...n'entraient pas dans la liste. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient discriminés, au contraire, ils avaient leur territoire et étaient respectés pour ce qu'ils étaient: des créatures vivantes et magiques! Poudlard éduqua chaque sorciers et sorcières à l'étiquette, les coutumes et les traditions sorcières. Un vrai cours d'étude des moldu enseigné par un né de moldu fut obligatoire pour les sang-purs et sang-mêlés. A contrario un vrai cours des traditions sorcières fut mis en place pour les né de moldus et les sang-mêlés.

John rentra d'une de ses épreuves où son candidat mis toutes ses tripes pour se sauver, ce qui mis du baume au cœur de Jigsaw. Il se fit attaquer par sa petite Mia de cinq ans en passant la porte du salon et la pris dans ses bras.

-Coucou mon petit cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée avec maman? Demanda John à sa fille.

-Oui papa! Et même qu'avec maman on a été dans une parmacie moldu. Lui répondait Mia.

-Une pharmacie ma puce, aller va te brosser les dents, papa va venir te lire une histoire si tu veux! Dit Hermione en souriant tendrement à ses amours.

John lui donna un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet alors que la petite fille quitta ses bras pour aller à l'étage se brosser les dents. Une fois sa fille sortie de la pièce, John se redressa pour embrasser sa femme et la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras. Il coinça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et inspira son parfum qui lui fait autant battre le cœur d'amour qu'il y a cinq ans. Il se recula alors que Hermione lui donna un petit sac de course, en lui indiquant de l'ouvrir. Celui-ci la questionna du regard un instant puis obtempéra et ouvrit le sac. Dedans une boîte qui contenait un biberon avec l'inscription "SUPER MAMAN" et une plus petite qui elle contenait une tétine avec inscrit "SUPER PAPA" dessus. John marqua un gros temps d'arrêt devant les présents puis releva les yeux sur sa femme qui souriait. Il avait peur de demander confirmation, et Hermione le voyait bien alors elle posa ses deux mains de manière protectrices sur son bas ventre et ses yeux se remplirent de larme alors que l'une d'entre elles coula sur sa joue quand elle vit combien son mari était ému et heureux de cette nouvelle.

-Félicitation papa! Lui dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

John la serra fort dans ses bras, sans lui faire mal, et versa quelques larmes dans son cou alors qu'il lui déclarait combien il l'aimait. La soirée se termina avec Hermione câlinant Mia dans son petit lit alors que John lisait le rois lion, une histoire moldu dont la petite était friande.

Quelque part dans un plan astral parallèle, trois déesses prenaient le thé autour d'une grande bassine d'eau où se reflétait John, Hermione et Mia, tous les trois heureux après avoir appris la nouvelle arrivé quelques mois plus tard. Elles discutaient du futur petit Myrddin/Kramer/Peverell en riant qu'il serait aussi curieux et plein de vie que sa grande sœur.

Ainsi se termina l'histoire d'Hermione et John.

XxxxxX

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà terminé. :')

Qu'en avez vous pensé? :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui l'ont ajouté en favoris et/ou en alert.

Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes autres fic maintenant.^^

xoxo Shalimare :D


End file.
